Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? (español)
by versusarcticfire
Summary: Faberry. Future Fic. Four-shot. Los sentimientos de Rachel hacía Quinn quedaron implícitos hace ya tres años. Los de Quinn hacia Rachel? Eso es algo mucho más reciente y el descubrimiento de los mismos es algo que Quinn aún no sabe cómo manejar.
1. Dreaming of bumping into you

**Dreaming of bumping into you.**

* * *

_"Entrar en el mundo de la actuación es como pedir la admisión en un manicomio. Cualquier persona puede solicitarlo, pero sólo el loco certificable es admitido. En mi fichero de actores hay cincuenta mil nombres. Me atrevería a decir que tan sólo quinientos de ellos se ganan la vida actuando. Y una gran parte de sus ingresos proviene de hacer publicidad, que no es actuación exactamente, ¿no?. Así que está claro, desde cualquier punto de vista racional, que convertirse en un actor es un acto de insanidad. ¿Por qué uno entrar en una profesión en la que es cercano a imposible ganarse la vida?_

_La profesión de la actuación está llena de ironías. La mayoría de la gente se mete en la actuación para salir de sí mismos, para alejarse de sus rutinas diarias y convertirse en alguien que es atractivo, romántico, original, diferente. ¿Y qué termina siendo la actuación? Usarte a ti mismo. Trabajar a partir de lo que hay dentro de ti. No ser otra persona, sino ser tú en diferentes situaciones y contextos. No escapar de ti, sino usarte a ti mismo desnudo y expuesto allí en el escenario, o en la pantalla grande._

_Siempre he pensado que es mejor renunciar a la cordura. Resignarse y admitir que estás loco o no querrías actuar. Cuando te enteras de lo que es actuar, y cuáles son las probabilidades de hallar suceso, y todavía persistes, la prueba de tu propia locura es inevitable. Acéptalo. La mayoría de los actores se hacen infelices en la búsqueda de la cordura, al insistir en su normalidad. Ese es un grave error. La vida de un actor es un poco más fácil de sobrellevar si admites que estás loco."_

Mis ojos permanecieron sobre el _e-book, _mientras las palabras resonaban densas en mi cabeza_, _hasta que la pantalla del iPad se apagó por completo. Y recién entonces moví mi foco de atención hacia la ventanilla que se hallaba a mi derecha, reconociendo el familiar paisaje a mí alrededor. Y sonriendo suavemente al pensar en cómo cuando hablase con Rachel, no iba a perder tiempo en recomendarle mi actual lectura.

Pero...no, basta de Rachel. No podía seguir permitiendo que mi cabeza se empeñase en asociar todo con ella. Ni siquiera aun cuando se tratase de un libro que bien podría ser de su grado, dado que se encarga de abordar un tema que nos interesa a las dos.

Aunque no creía que Rachel lo necesitase. Si bien en su acelerada cabeza, sitiada por la ansiedad, el trabajo que ya tenía en su curriculum era poco atractivo, yo estaba segura de que no estaba nada mal ya haber sido parte del reparto de una obra en Broadway y además haber protagonizar otra, muy exitosa, Off Broadway.

_No, Quinn. Basta de Rachel._

Agité la cabeza para quitarla de mis pensamientos y me quedé nuevamente con lo que la lectura del texto me habia dejado.

_Supongo que no voy a tener problemas en admitir que estoy loca. De hecho creo que cualquier persona que me conozca va a estar predispuesta a testificar acerca de mi locura en caso de que alguien tenga dudas. _Pensé interiormente, cerrando la aplicación y guardando el dispositivo en mi mochila.

Los viajes entre New Haven y Nueva York eran prácticamente semanales. La utilización del tiempo que pasaba sentada en el tren en lecturas, una constante. Y la compañía de mi mochila Herschel azul en el asiento lindante, una cotidianidad

Audition de Michael Scurtleff era el libro que me habia acompañado en esta ocasión, mismo que habia empezado a leer la noche anterior tras recibir la recomendación por parte de uno de mis profesores. Y sinceramente me habia sido difícil desprenderse del texto tan pronto me sumergí en él por primera vez.

Recordaba haberme reído cuando me lo presentó como la _biblia de los actores_, claramente después de leer los primeros párrafos la risa desapareció y fue instaurado el respeto hacía su autor.

Era una lectura ligera al mismo tiempo en que profunda, y la clase de motivación que necesitaba en un momento en el cual tenía cuatro castings fallidos, y tan sólo tres cortos en mi pasado. Y la graduación y mudanza a Nueva York en mi futuro más cercano, a tan solo unos meses de distancia.

Pero el presente se mostraba en forma de Viernes y en el instante en que el tren se detuvo en uno de los andenes de Grand Central Terminal, y descendí del mismo junto a Stacy, listas para dirigirnos a su departamento y para comenzar a disfrutar del fin de semana, el estudio y el trabajo (o más bien la falta del mismo, y la simple oportunidad de protagonizar como _escenografía _ya que nada se requería de mi más que lucir atractiva), quedaron puestos en stand by.

**[o][O][o]**

"Q, se está haciendo tarde!" protestó Stacy emergiendo del dormitorio y encontrándome recostada en el sofá.

"Ughh, cortala!. Me baño en diez minutos, y todavía falta una hora así que..." argumenté sin mover mis ojos de la pantalla del celular.

"Te bañas en diez minutos, pero tardas una hora en arreglarte!" insistió arrojándome un almohadón para hacerme reaccionar.

"Estas exagerando"

"No estoy exagerando, Fabray! Vivir con vos por tres años es tiempo suficiente para conocer todos y cada uno de tus horribles hábitos" masculló arrojándome otro almohadón. "A bañarte, _ya_" enfatizó señalando la dirección del baño.

"Vivir tres años con_ vos_ es tiempo suficiente para saber que sos la reencarnación de mi madre" remarqué tomando uno de los almohadones, y lanzándoselo con fuerza.

"Okay, sabes qué?" preguntó retóricamente sin esperar a que yo respondiese. "Hace lo que quieras, pero olvidate de _esto_" enfatizó con risa victoriosa, agitando en su mano una bolsita ziploc que contenía marihuana. "...si no estás lista a las 10 en punto"

"Hey!" me incorporé rápidamente para acercarme. "La mitad de eso es mío, dámelo" increpé intentando acercarme a ella, pero sólo vi la bolsita desapareciendo bajo su remera. "Oh, me estas jodiendo? Que madura que sos, eh!"

"_Muy_"

"Ugh! Te detesto" mascullé, pero dándome por vencida y caminando en dirección al baño.

"Y yo te adoro... Siempre y cuando seas puntual" la escuché decir y mi respuesta fue seguir caminando en silencio, alzando mi mano para que tuviese una perfecta vista de mi dedo medio y luego ingresando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi con un sonoro portazo.

No estaba molesta. No estaba enojada. De hecho disfrutaba esas discusiones inmaduras que protagonizábamos y que sólo evidenciaban la confianza que se habia creado entre ambas con el paso del tiempo.

Stacy se habia convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, tras los tres años compartiendo cuarto en Yale. Tenía mi misma edad, estudiaba Marketing y era oriunda de New York, en donde sus padres tenían un negocio inmobiliario. Hecho que explicaba porque ella tenía la facilidad de estudiar y vivir en New Haven, y aun así conservar su departamento en East Village. Lugar al que regresaba casi todos los fines de semana, y en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, conmigo acompañándola.

**[o][O][o]**

Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño al observar la hora, dándome cuenta como lo que en mi mente se habían percibido como unos meros quince minutos, en realidad eran más de noventa.

Evidenciando cuánta razón tenía Stacy, y cuán poca tenía yo.

Mi celular estaba sobre la cama, y la pantalla del mismo encendida continuamente con nuevas notificaciones colmó mi paciencia, forzándome a caminar hacía el mismo.

Ciento setenta y dos mensajes nuevos era lo que marcaba el icono de iMessage, y sin ánimo de provocar con mi ausencia una nueva andanada de mensajes, inspeccioné los mismos para responder, ya que tal cual siempre sucedía, seguramente era mi comentario el que faltaba dentro del grupo para poner fin al intercambio.

_08:35pm: San López: Necesito masajes!  
08:37pm: Rachel Berry: ¡Y yo también necesito masajes!  
08:40pm: Britt SPierce: Ey pq no bienen aora y yo les ago  
08:41pm: Rachel Berry: "¡Hey! Por qué no vienen ahora y yo les hago?"*  
08:41pm: Britt SPierce: Rachie Rach! Keres q ballamos denserio? Pq yo super iria pero no tengo pasajes y aunq super iria caminando tbia estoy muerta x la ultima clase  
08:42pm: Rachel Berry: No importa Britt, ya fue. Mejor yo voy a donde vos estas :)  
08:42pm: Rachel Berry: De hecho... ¡Me dispongo a iniciar un viaje hacia allí tan pronto me sea posible!.  
08:43pm: Blaine Anderson: Voy corriendo así llegó antes! O mejor dicho nadando. Ustedes creen que estará frio el Atlántico?  
08:44pm: San López: Ni se les ocurra, losers! Las manos mágicas de Britt Britt son sólo mías!  
08:49pm: Kurt Hummel: Error López! Stephanie no piensa igual ;)  
08:50pm: Blaine Anderson: Santana, no tenías novia?  
08:50pm: Britt SPierce: No s berdad  
08:50pm: San López: Despedite de tu último Alexander McQueen, Hummel  
08:50pm: Rachel Berry: Santana! Que dijimos de las amenazas involucrando artículos personales de por medio?.  
08:50pm: Britt SPierce: Steph kiere repetir el 3 ;)  
08:51pm: Sam Evans: Chicos cálmense, me asustan. Entre ustedes dos hay más violencia que en la última edición de Call of Duty!  
08:51pm: Kurt Hummel: NO!  
08:51pm: Mercedes Jones: Paren un poco! Algunos estamos intentando concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo! _

Leí los primeros mensajes que figuraban en el grupo y rodé los ojos ante lo bizarro de los mismos, y lo bizarro que aún me parecía mantener mi nombre dentro de un grupo con todos ellos. Un par de años atrás me hubiese resultado hilarante si alguien me decía que en un mismo grupo íbamos a estar conversando todos como si fuésemos mejores amigos. En especial habiendo tantos _exes _dentro del mismo. Como era el caso de Mike y Tina, o Blaine y Kurt (porque sin lugar a dudas la relación, o falta de relación, entre Brittany y Santana era demasiado compleja como para catalogarla dentro de los _exes_). Pero al parecer la maduración nos habia permitido mantenernos unidos. No, no unidos, creo que la palabra acertada a usar sería _conectados_.

Aunque a decir verdad, nada, absolutamente nada, podía superar mi asombro al ver a Santana y Rachel interactuando de un modo tan _enemigable_, como habia decidido denominar su relación. Okay no, eso era mentira. El hecho de saber que ambas aun _vivían juntas_ si lograba sobrepasar cualquier otro shock que el actual presente representase.

Pero antes de que la nostalgia y los celos por ver la relación de ambas se instaurase en mi cabeza, me deslicé sobre los mensajes para llegar al final de los mismos.

_09:21pm: San López: Entonces mañana todos a las 9pm acá.  
09:21pm: San López: Traigan algo para tomar pq no trabajo diez horas al día para alimentar sus vicios.  
09:21pm: San López: Y además es mi cumpleaños, losers!  
09:24pm: Blaine Anderson: Si no llegó arranquen sin mí.  
09:27pm: Kurt Hummel: Por favor esfuércense con algo más que cerveza barata.  
09:31pm: Noah Puckerman: Desde lima me voi a bajar un barril de cervesa en tu honor ;);) :p  
09:32pm: Rachel Berry: Yo regresó temprano así podemos ir a comprar juntas. Te parece?  
09:41pm: San López: Quinn?  
09:42pm: San López: Te conviene aparecer y con buen vino bajo el brazo si queres que sigamos siendo amigas.  
09:44pm: Britt SPierce: Q  
09:44pm: Britt SPierce: U  
09:45pm: Britt SPierce: N  
09:47pm: Rachel Berry: Qué es eso Britt?  
09:52pm: Rachel Berry: Brittany, estas bien?  
09:53pm: San López: QUINNDIOTA!  
09:53pm: Rachel Berry: Consulta:  
09:53pm: Rachel Berry: Podemos comprar los snacks en The Whole Foods?  
09:54pm: San López: Si pagás vos, sí.  
_09:55pm: Hey gente, cómo va?  
09:55pm: Ya estoy en NYC, Satan!. _  
09:55pm: San López: Ah sí?, y pq no te veo acá?  
_09:56pm: Porque estoy en lo de Stacy, hoy vamos a una fiesta de uno de sus amigos...  
09:56pm: En un rato le pregunto bien donde es y te mando la dirección por si quieren unirse, si?  
09:56pm: Ahora me tengo que ir!._  
09:57pm: San López: Ya tengo una invitación, y dudo que vos me puedas ofrecer lo que esa chica ya me ofreció ;)  
_09:57pm: No, ni hablar! Ni lo dudes, San! jaja. Elegila a ella. Todos merecen un buen orgasmo, incluso vos ;)  
09:57pm: Nos vemos! X

Y el celular casi se deslizó de mis manos al oír la voz de Stacy detrás mío diciendo, "Me podrías haber dicho que ya estabas lista!"

"Y vos me podrías haber preguntado si lo estaba" me encogí de hombros, silenciando mi teléfono y guardándolo para evitar tentarme a seguir mirando lo que seguramente serian una nueva andanada de mensajes. Y forzándome a obviar el hecho de que Rachel habia evitado interferir en la conversación, una vez que mi nombre apareció en la pantalla.

"Recordame de nuevo, como hiciste para caerme bien?"

"Te conseguí marihuana después de que llegaste a New Haven y pagaste 50 dólares a alguien que te dio una bolsa con brócoli" recordé con sonrisa divertida.

"Cierto" asintió pensativo, rememorando el momento. "En fin, estas lista?"

"No lo sé, estoy bien así?" inquirí dando una vuelta delante de ella. Exhibiendo zapatos negros, mismo que las medias y falda; y un sweater color marfil.

"Estas tan bien, que haces que me siga preguntando qué hiciste tan mal par que Dree te dejase" bromeó y luego de dos meses sin nombrarla, por fin el nombre de mi ex novia no sonaba tan pesado en medio de un comentario aleatorio. "Hoy es tu día, vamos a encontrarte una nueva novia!" sonrió tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Las dos sabíamos que habia hecho mal, pero ninguna lo señaló en voz alta.

Y las dos sabíamos que esa noche podía encontrarme una nueva chica, pero no una nueva novia.

No otra vez.

**[o][O][o]**

"Hey, S! No te puedo escuchar, pero estamos en una fiesta en..." me detuve haciendo memoria, con una mano sosteniendo el celular y con la otra tapando mi otra oreja, en lo que era un fallido intento por bloquear la música. "En Brooklyn, una fiesta en la terraza de Night of Joy. Vengan si quieren!" exclamé antes de cortar, dado que era inútil intentar discernir qué era lo que Santana decía.

"Una para vos," sonrió Stacy acercándose a mí para entregarme una cerveza. "Y otra para mi" rio chocando la suya con la mía y luego bebiendo un sorbo. Mismo gesto que yo lleve a cabo luego. "Y? Ya encontraste a quien romperle el corazón esta noche?" inquirió y la fulminé con la mirada. "Dale, Quinn! Aprovecha vos que podes, recorda que otras tenemos a nuestro novio a seis mil kilómetros de distancia y no nos podemos dar ese lujo"

"Vuelve en dos días!" recalqué rodando los ojos y luego me dispuse a chequear mi celular, observando el mensaje que Santana me acaba de enviar, y en el cual me decía que no tenía ganas de trasladarse hasta Brooklyn y que nos veíamos el día siguiente.

"Más le vale!" rió tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome con ella entre el gente que se daba cita en la terraza de aquel bar. Donde la música dictaminaba el ritmo. Y el alcohol, la intensidad.

**[o][O][o]**

"Quiiiiiin!" exclamaba Stacy, colgada de mi cuello, evidenciando los estragos del alcohol en su conducta. "Dree está detrás tuyo!" agregó, risueña, un segundo después. Pero pese a su estado, el nombre expulsado fuera de sus labios fue lo suficientemente claro como para hacerme girar sobre mi misma.

Y fue impulsivo, y sin esfuerzo alguno, el momento en que mis ojos la divisaron, propiciando que mi mirada se cruzase con la de ella. Haciéndome sentir como algo dentro mio se revolvía al ver el dolor con el que me miraba previo a dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria a donde nosotras nos hallábamos.

"No puede ser, no puedo creer que este acá!" gruñí histérica.

"Por qué no? Es la prima del cumpleañero, que oh casualidad! Es el hermano de mi novio!"

"Porque me dijiste que estaba de viaje, idiota!" mascullé luchando por controlar mi enojo, replanteándome si seguir en la fiesta o salir de ahí de inmediato.

"Mentirita piadosa," me sonrió con inocencia. "Si te decía que venía, no me ibas a querer acompañar y no quería venir sola"

"Stacy!" escuché la voz de un chico acercándose y vi en eso el escape ideal para encontrar un poco de aire y calmar mis nervios.

Caminé entre la gente hasta la barra, compré una cerveza y me dirigí hacia una de las esquinas del lugar, en donde tome asiento en una mesa que estaba desocupada.

El primer intento por buscar algo dentro de mi bolso, me hizo notar como mi estado no estaba muy lejos del de Stacy. Ya que la simple tarea de sacar mi paquete de cigarrillos parecía demandar más concentración, y coordinación, de lo normal.

Y no fue un paquete de Lucky Strike lo primero que saqué, sino mi celular, el cual en un instante acaparó toda mi atención.

La tentación era grande, e intente resistirla, pero me bastó alzar la vista y ver la infinidad de parejas que me rodeaban. Besándose. Abrazándose. Sonriendo mientras se hablaban al oído. Y otros tantos estúpidos comportamientos que me violentaban internamente. Y era imposible no verlas ya que las mismas parecían estar bajo la mira de un reflector, imposibilitándome evadirlas. Y el súmmum de situaciones ante mis ojos doblegó mi voluntad de resistirme a desear lo mismo.

Alguien a mi lado... riendo, abrazándome, besándome.

Y mis reflejos estaban lentos, pero no mis acciones. Y fue por eso que primero envié el mensaje y luego fui consciente de lo que habia hecho.

_02:15am: Hey, Rach! Cómo estás?_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... quinientos veinte mil novecientos setenta y dos.

_02:21am: Me escribió Santana, pero no me puedo comunicar con ella. Están juntas?_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ciento veintiséis.

_02:22am: Estoy en BK. En Night of Joy, quieren venir? Mandame un mensaje para confirmar! Stacy y yo vamos a estar un par de horas más.:)_

Y si bien todo lo que quería era chocar mi cabeza contra la pared, mi fastidio lo descargué arrojando el celular sobre la mesa.

El segundo intento por encontrar el paquete de cigarrillos fue exitoso, pero cuando lo abrí para retirar uno, mi mirada se fue al rincón y luego de vacilar por un momento decidí sacar el porro que habia olvidado que estaba ahí, y encenderlo inmediatamente. Sin preocuparme por la reprimenda de Stacy, ni la inexistente respuesta de Rachel.

**[o][O][o]**

El alerta se desató desenfadado en mi cabeza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Difícilmente pueda poner en orden si lo primero que lo desató fue la mano de Karlie (a quien habia conocido hacia poco más de 10 minutos) apretándome el trasero. Si los labios de esa misma chica rozando mi oreja. O si la mirada de Dree a lo lejos, encontrando la mía por segunda vez en la noche. Y por segunda vez en la noche dando media vuelta y desapareciendo entre la gente.

_Dios! Que estoy haciendo?, m_e pregunté a mi misma, y como era de esperarse no obtuve una respuesta contundente.

En que estaba pensando cuando me decidí a participar en un juego de seducción como ese, sabiendo que Dree, mi novia de dos años, con la cual habia cortado hacía pocos meses, estaba en la misma fiesta?.

Frente a mi tenia a una de las chicas más lindas del lugar, con unos ojos celestes penetrantes con habilidades hipnóticas. Karlie era preciosa, poseedora de esa clase de belleza que logra que todos se giren a mirarla cuando pasa caminando. Y de más estaba decir que estaba interesada en mí, lo cual quedo claro luego de la simpatía con la que entablo una conversación conmigo a través de roces lánguidos y diálogos impregnadas por el alcohol. Conversación que abrí con una de las peores líneas en mi historial. _Disculpame, pero te conozco de algún lado? Estudias en Yale?_.

Y como dije, Karlie estaba frente a mí, y con un roce revolucionaba todas mis hormonas, y no es como si pensase en enamorarme, simplemente pensaba en pedirle que use sus más sucios artilugios conmigo, y todo parecía indicar que ella lo podía hacer. Que lo _quería_ hacer.

Pero detrás de mí tenía a Dree, con quien no hablaba desde hacía ya 4 meses, cuando había decidido dar un portazo y dejarme a la deriva, en el medio del huracán que azotaba mi cabeza. Dree que sin dudas es la chica _más_ linda y _más_ interesante del lugar. Por quien me había preocupado más que por ninguna de mis otras parejas. Quien, pese a lo que todos pensaban, me había roto el corazón cuando decidió salir de mi vida sin previo aviso. Aunque a decir verdad, los avisos posiblemente habían estado presentes durante el último tiempo, y habia sido yo quien no habia estado lo suficientemente atenta como para percibirlos.

Pero la verdad es que no importaba realmente quien tenía delante de mí o quien tenía detrás, si mi cabeza se empeñaba en estar en otro lugar. Más precisamente en Manhattan, siguiendo _imaginariamente _todos y cada uno de los movimientos que Rachel podría estar llevando a cabo en ese momento.

"Necesito ir al baño," exclamé separándome de golpe, y en un brusco movimiento chocándome con la persona que estaba detrás de mí, aunque agradeciendo el accidente puesto que eso evito que terminase en el piso por perder el equilibrio.

Sin pensarlo me giré y caminé para alejarme de ahí, silenciando las palabras de la chica, quien seguramente se quedaba confusa por mi drástico cambio.

Con lentitud me abrí paso hacia la zona de los baños, buscando mi celular en el bolso para chequear nuevamente el mismo y tal cual habia sucedido anteriormente, encontrar que no tenía ningún mensaje sin leer.

_03:26am: Hey Rach! Saliste? Por dónde andas?_

Y cuando estaba por enviar un segundo mensaje, porque así de patética me comportaba entrada la madrugada, la puerta de uno de los habitáculos del baño se abrió ante mí y pude divisar a dos chicas dentro. Aunque quizás todo fue producto de mi imaginación y mi estado de alucinación.

Lo que era seguro fue que cuando me esforcé por hacer foco con mi mirada, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y yo volvía a estar sola en el lugar.

Me giré nuevamente, y observé mi reflejo.

Mis parpados se sentían cansados, y dado la imagen que devolvía el espejo, deduje que todo mi cuerpo lo hacía.

Mis sentidos estaban lánguidos, mi humor irritado y mi apetito en constante crecimiento, tanto el sexual como el que me pedía a gritos algo dulce.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta del habitáculo detrás de mí captó mi atención, y mi mirada se enfocó ahí, a través del espejo, pero nadie salió. Aunque la presencia de personas dentro del mismo fue obvia desde el momento en que comenzaron a sentirse gemidos ahogados provenientes del mismo.

Necesitaba muchas cosas en ese momento, como por ejemplo algo frio, o las piernas de Rachel alrededor de mi cabeza, sus labios en mi piel, o el waffle más grande del mundo cubierto por Nutella y helado.

Necesitaba muchas cosas, pero si habia algo que _no_ necesitaba era escuchar como dos personas tenían sexo en el baño del bar, mientras yo me debatía entre enviar patéticos mensajes de texto a quien no tenía intenciones de responderme, esconderme de mi ex novia, o escabullirme fuera del alcancé de una chica que habia conocido hacia diez minutos.

Así que, luego de un rápido análisis y de descartar la mayoría de las opciones, me convencí de que lo que necesitaba, y estaba a mi alcance, era conseguir una cerveza para despertarme un poco, buscar a Stacy para pedirle las llaves, y luego un taxi para volver al departamento y dormir sin despertador por primera vez en las últimas dos semanas.

**[o][O][o]**

_03:32am: Dnd esta s Rach?_

_03:39am: P q no contestar?_

**[o][O][o]**

"Te lo fumaste sin mí?" increpó Stacy cuando por fin la pude localizar. "Por qué?"

"Qué?" pregunté distraída, con mi atención puesta en la realización de una llamada perdida a Rachel, con la esperanza de que así escuchase su teléfono y por fin diese señales de vida. "Porque vos no estabas" respondí luego cuando reconocí a lo que hacía referencia. "Dale, me das tus llaves? Quiero ir a dormir"

"Espera media hora más y nos vamos juntas. Es temprano, Q!" sugirió.

Y por un momento considere la idea de aguantar un rato más, no habia nada que quisiese menos que irme sola de ahí. Pero la duda desaparecía al recorrer el lugar con mi mirada y encontrar dos personas comiéndose a besos a apenas unos metros de mi posición. "Nah, me quiero ir ahora, no doy más" sentencié decidida.

No habia absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de encontrar satisfacción alguna en aquel lugar, y me estaba volviendo loca la idea de seguir ahí, cuando todo lo que quería era estar en cualquier otro lugar.

"Okay, tomá" accedió buscando el manojo de llaves en su bolso y depositándolos en la mano que yo ya tenía extendida. "Segura estas bien? Si queres-"

"Rach?" pregunté divisando a una morocha a lo lejos, y olvidándome por completo de Stacy comencé a caminar hacia ella. "Rachel?" inquirí sonriente, posando mi mano en su hombro para hacer que se girase, pero al quedar cara a cara con la chica sentí la decepción de descubrir que no se parecía en nada a Rachel. "Perdón, te confundí con otra persona" ofrecí a modo de disculpa, y al menos el gesto molesto de la chica se suavizo.

Como si algo le faltase a mi noche, ahora despertaba la lastima en desconocidos.

_Bien, Quinn... genial!._

* * *

**N/A:** En mi caso, la música siempre representa el mejor prompt para ideas de fics. Esta historia es un four-shot (1 y 2 Quinn P.O.V. / 2 y 3 Rachel P.O.V.)que escribí mientras escuchaba A.M de Arctic Monkeys. Diganme que piensan, si vale la pena voy a ir subiendo los otros tres capítulos. Saludos! X


	2. Busy being yours to fall 4 somebody new

**Too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

* * *

Primero fue bajar las escaleras más atestadas de gente, en toda la historia de la escena nocturna de Brooklyn. Y luego intentar, sin éxito alguno, parar un taxi...dos... _tres_. Pero como si todo eso no fuese suficiente para volver mi noche un verdadero infierno, Rachel aún no había dado señales de vida.

Caminé un par de metros más y me acerqué a una gran vidriera para intentar ver mi reflejo en el cristal, pero al mismo tiempo en que me acercaba, colisioné con un cuerpo que apareció de la nada. En realidad dos, claro estaba que si no fuese porque ella era rubia y el morocho, me hubiese sido difícil deducir que eran dos personas y no una. Ambos enredados en una sesión de besos que los llevaba boyando por la vereda hasta llegar a la entrada a un oscuro callejón sin salida, en donde no tenía ganas de averiguar qué era lo que iba a suceder. Aunque a decir verdad, no necesitaba emplear mucho razonamiento para arribar a una conclusión acertada.

Abatida me senté en los escalones del porch de un edificio y saqué mi celular.

Dos mensajes nuevos. Ninguno de ellos era de Rachel.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos y hundí mi espalda en la vieja verja que delimitaba los escalones, flexionando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, e intentando hallar calma para así idear un modo de encontrar una salida a la cuasi emboscada en que me había metido.

Las calles parecían peculiarmente desiertas, la zona no era la mejor en cuanto al tránsito, y como si estar deambulando sola de noche por las calles de Brooklyn no fuese suficiente... Rachel aún seguía sin responderme.

**[o][O][o]**

_03:58am: Estas despierta?_

_(03:59am: _Llamada perdida._)_

_04:04am: Qiero verte_

**[o][O][o]**

"Gracias" sonreí amable, de repente recuperando un poco la sobriedad. "Quédese con el cambio," agregué, ya que luego de los fallidos intentos por conseguir un taxi que había efectuado anteriormente, sentí que al menos le debía esa gentileza por haber parado. Por haber confiado en que no iba a vomitarle todo el asiento trasero. En sí, primordialmente, por haberme _rescatado_ cuando un intimidante grupo de chicos se acercaba en mi dirección profiriendo piropos que ninguna chica quiere escuchar estando sola en el medio de la noche.

Una vez fuera del auto, mi mirada osciló hacia la esquina y observé a una pareja caminando de la mano, luego hacia el edificio de enfrente y vi a otra besándose en la puerta. Aunque_ besándose_ es una forma sutil de describir lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

_Qué pasa con el mundo? Todos tienen a alguien menos yo!?, m_ascullé internamente, maldiciendo a la vida en general.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, frustrada sexual y emocionalmente, finalmente atiné a mirar hacia el edificio al cual había indicado al taxista que me dirigía.

Y no hubo ninguna sorpresa al ver que no había arribado al departamento de Stacy, sino al de Rachel, Santana y Kurt.

Una llamada perdida más, y luego otra, pero Rachel seguía sin responder. Eché una mirada hacia mí alrededor una vez más y confiando en mi suerte me decidí a tocar el portero eléctrico.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero llegó. Aunque la voz que se dejó oír no fue la de Rachel, sino la de un muy fastidiado Kurt, por lo cual me mantuve en silencio y volví a mirar mi celular.

_04:18am: Rach contestame al menos p saber q estasbien _

Observé el último mensaje con frustración y caminé hacia la vereda de enfrente, sentándome en el cordón de la misma y observando hacia donde creía se hallaban las ventanas del loft.

El silencio era inusual para lo que se vivía en Nueva York, en donde el mito de que la ciudad no duerme resulta ser algo mucho más cercano a lo real que un mero mito.

Y esa quietud, sumado a mis frustraciones, me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, a tal punto que me hallé hurgando en mi memoria escenas del pasado.

La nostalgia tiñéndolo todo a su paso.

**[o][O][o]**

"_Mis pies me están matando!" exclamó Rachel quitándose los zapatos, apoyada en mi hombro para no perder el equilibrio, al tiempo que Santana intentaba, sin mucha suerte, insertar la llave en la cerradura._

"_Necesitaba tanto una noche como esta... pero ahora lo que necesito es dormir" gruñí sonriente, empujando a Santana dentro del departamento tan pronto logró abrir la puerta. "San, hagamos cambio. Te cedo el tentador sofá y vos me dejas tu cama, si?" _

"_No, ni en tus sueños"_

"_Pero me dijiste que íbamos a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera!"_

"_Te dejo tu novia, Quinn. No se murió ninguno de tus padres!" exclamó arrojando al suelo la mitad de su ropa y su cartera. "Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que en tu vida es más doloroso que te deje tu novia a lo de tus padres"_

"_Santana!" reprimió Rachel, horrorizada, dejándose caer en el sofá._

"_Qué? Acaso no tengo razón?" increpó cansada. "Si tanto te molesta, le podes dejar tu cama. O mejor aún, invitarla a dormir con vos" bostezó perdiéndose en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta._

_Definitivamente tener mi corazón roto había conmovido a Santana al punto de ir a buscarme a New Haven y traerme para tener una noche con amigas olvidándome de todo. Pero no tanto como para que me cediese su cama._

"_Mi primera novia, San!" grité dramática. "Un año y medio de noviazgo y me dejá como si no le importase!" batallé, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada._

"_Tu primera pelea, seguro en una semana vuelven." Remarcó saliendo de su habitación para buscar una botellita de agua. "Quién lo hubiese dicho?, Quinn Fabray enamorada!" _

_Y su risa me violentó más de lo que ya lo estaba, tras haber pasado toda la noche intentando comunicarme con Dree, quien aparentemente no tenía intención alguna de responderme. Como tampoco las había tenido desde hacía dos semana, tiempo que habíamos pasado sin hablarnos desde que habíamos protagonizado la peor y más estúpida pelea del mundo por estúpidos celos. _

_El silencio se asentó con firmeza en el loft, pero al girarme observé el rostro de Rachel cabizbajo, como escondiendo su mirada detrás de su cabellera, y me maldecí a mí misma y mi insensibilidad._

_Las palabras de Rachel aún resonaban en mi cabeza, ese 'Te amo, estoy enamorada de vos' con el que interrumpió mi confesión de que era gay hacía exactamente un año y medio atrás. Y mi reacción, pasando por alto su irrupción y vomitando el resto de lo que estaba en la punta de mi lengua desde que la senté para hablar, 'Soy gay, y quiero que cuanto antes conozcas a mi novia Dree'._

_En mi vida hubiese elucubrado una amistad con Rachel, pero eso se reducía a la nada cuando analizaba una conversación en la cual Rachel me decía que estaba enamorada de mí, y yo le confesaba que no correspondía esos sentimientos y que estaba enamorada de Dree, dispuesta incluso a salir del closet ante mis padres por ella._

_Y esa situación boyó en mi cabeza en ese momento porque deduje que aún seguía siendo algo sensible profesar mi amor hacia otra persona mientras ella estaba en el lugar, aun sin saber si sus sentimientos todavía seguían ahí, o había podido dejarlos en el pasado. Era fácil creerme que los mismos no existían más, ya que luego de seis meses sin hablarnos, recuperamos el rumbo de nuestra amistad y todo parecía ir bien. _

"_Perdón por eso" susurré abrumada por la culpa, dejándome caer junto a ella._

"_Perdón por esto" susurró ella, acercándose hacia mí y abalanzándose sobre mis labios con un movimiento rápido. _

_Un beso que me tomó desprevenida, y un beso que no estoy en condicione (aún hoy) de afirmar si correspondí o no. _

"_Rach," suspiré perpleja, separándola con delicadeza de mí. _

"_Perdón, pero era más fuerte que yo" confesó mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que nunca antes había vislumbrado en ella. _

"_Rachel, perdón pero.. Pero estoy con Dree a pesar de esta pelea. Y estoy enamorada de ella, vos lo sabés..." hablé con tanta dulzura y comprensión como me fue posible. _

_Aunque seguramente no fue la necesaria, la suficiente, ya que lo siguiente que vi fueron sus ojos tornándose brillosos, y ella asintiendo tímidamente antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su cuarto en silencio, los zapatos colgando lánguidos de sus dedos índice. _

Un beso fugaz, pero que dejo una larga estela detrás que fue lo que finalmente hizo que ese beso acabase marcando el principio del fin.

Un beso que sin dudas fue el culpable de poner a mi cerebro en cortocircuito, negándome la posibilidad de realmente recordar cómo había sido ese momento en que nuestros labios se mantuvieron unidos, y si yo la había besado o no. Un beso intrépido y efímero que puso en jaque mi mundo, pero no mis sentidos.

Y era gracias a eso que aun ahora, sentada en el cordón frente a su departamento, sí podía recordar como sabían sus labios, la textura de los mismos, y la fuerza con la que se habían estrellado contra los míos.

**[o][O][o]**

_04:28am: T ex traoñ y quier verte _

_04:29am: Hablame no me igmores_

_04:32am: Rach porfavo r... Estoy afuera pdes bajar_

Mi mirada se movía desde el edificio, hasta la pantalla de mi celular, pero mis expectativas habían caído drásticamente, a tal punto que la vibración que sentí en mis manos me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

"Rachel?!" exclamé sonriente, mi pulso acelerándose voraz. "Rach!"

"Quinn, son casi las 5 de la mañana" suspiró en un susurro, con cierta docilidad. Aunque a pesar de eso su voz no dejaba de sonar distante.

"Te quiero ver, podemos hablar?"

"Estuviste fumando, no?"

"Estoy abajo, de verdad quiero verte"

"Es tarde, Quinn," suspiró somnolienta.

"Aunque sea dos minutos, Rach. Por favor?"

"Quinn, en serio, es tarde y lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir."

"Puedo subir y dormir acá?"

"Basta, Quinn. No sé vos, pero yo tengo que levantarme temprano y necesito un mínimo de horas de descanso antes de hacerlo si espero estar funcional por la mañana."

"Rach!" protesté frustrada, pero esforzándome por mantener un tono suave. Y las lágrimas, producto de la impotencia, firmemente amarradas.

"Hasta mañana, Quinn" la escuché decir antes de cortar la llamada.

Mi mirada se quedó petrificada en la pantalla, y cuando reaccione a llamarla nuevamente, ya del otro lado no escuchaba el tono de espera, sino directamente su buzón de voz.

Me incorporé y cuando me disponía a caminar hacia su edificio, mi celular vibró y sin mirar la pantalla lo lleve a mi oreja. "Rach!"

"Rach?. No, idiota. Me podes abrir?"

"Abrir?"

"Quinn, donde carajo estas? Estoy en la puerta de mi departamento y nadie me abre!" gritó Stacy, frustrada, y recordé de inmediato que yo me había llevado su único juego de llaves.

"Dame cinco minutos, estoy en camino" aseguré y corté la llamada antes de escuchar una inminente catarata de insultos.

Arrojé una última mirada al edificio de Rachel, y luego me dispuse a caminar en busca de un taxi que me llevase a lo de Stacy, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para justificar mi odisea.

**[o][O][o]**

"Buen día," gruñí apareciendo en la cocina, tras tomar una ducha revitalizante que me devolvió el estado de ser vivo. _Casi._

Stacy no dijo nada, pero silbó insinuante al verme. Manteniendo una actitud indiferente me esperó con una taza de café y un bowl con leche y cereal, los cuales no dude en atacar tan pronto tome asiento en la isla. Al mismo tiempo en que aguardaba porque mi estado despertase su simpatía y de ese modo la conmoviese lo suficiente para que me preparase waffles.

"Qué?" mascullé con la boca llena, molesta por verme bajo su silencioso escrutinio.

"Tenes algo para decirme?"

"Si," asentí tragando y limpiándome la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, fomentando su ansiedad. "Quiero waffles, tocino, y también Nutella. _Mucha_ Nutella"

"Empezá por contarme dónde estabas anoche, y quizás consigas algo de todo eso" sonrió tomando asiento frente a mí. "Caso contrario, abajo hay un muy buen café... Medio hipster para mi gusto, pero vos vas a encajar a la perfección" se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba con Dree, contenta?" mentí sin pensar.

"No, no creo que eso sea posible ya que antes de venirme estuve hablando con ella"

"Hablaste con ella? Te pregunto por mí?" inquirí, de repente ilusionada con la idea de descubrir que no todo había quedado tan mal entre las dos como yo pensaba.

"No," rió a carcajadas. "Vos mejor que nadie sabés lo políticamente correcta que es Dree, nunca te insultaría delante mío," rodó los ojos dramáticamente. "Dale, dónde estabas?"

"Me fui con Karlie, okay? Estaba con ella... al menos lo estuve hasta que decidiste llamarme" musité llenándome la boca con una cucharada de leche y cereal para ganar tiempo.

"Wow, realmente es importante si aún te esforzás por seguir evadiendo el tema" me miró sorprendida.

"Yo no estoy evadiendo nada, sos vos la que _evade_ ir a cocinarme algo!"

"Te pensas que no te conozco, Quinn?. Si anoche hubieses estado con alguien, difícilmente hubieses venido con ese humor de mierda, los ojos colorados, y te levantarías ahora con el mismo humor de mierda" apuntó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deteste lo bien que me conocía. "Sé dónde estuviste, de hecho se dónde has tenido la cabeza desde que cortaste con Dree. Sólo quería escucharlo de vos..." agregó con más dulzura.

"Si lo sabés, para que me preguntas?" solté, y la vi debatiéndose entre contestarme o no. La respuesta quedo implícita cuando la observé ponerse de pie en silencio, para comenzar a prepararme el resto del desayuno que había pedido.

En total mutismo se movió por la cocina por no más de diez minutos, antes de volver a la misma posición, posando un plato frente a mí, y contemplándome con una mirada digna de quien observa a un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. "Te lo pregunto porque sos mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por vos," resopló tomando un sorbo de jugo. "Dios, Quinn!. Vivimos juntas!, no es como si pudieses esconder las cosas conmigo. O sea, de verdad vamos a pretender que no tenes puesto el buzo de NYADA que Rachel dejo en nuestro departamento hace años?"

"Fue lo primero que encontré, y es calentito. Que tiene que ver eso?" me excusé rápidamente.

"Es lo primero que encontraste porque lo venís usando desde hace cuatro meses!" rió en mi cara, provocando un rubor intenso en mis mejillas. "Estuviste con Rachel?," preguntó luego de modo directo.

"No, estás loca? Lo único que pasó, fue lo de esa noche en que ella me besó y eso ya lo sabés. Jamás le fui infiel a Dree!" respondí de inmediato. Y era verdad, mi relación con ella había sido tan honesta que incluso le había contado acerca del beso de Rachel que había tenido lugar cuando no estábamos juntas. Detalle que sin saberlo fue lo que termino aniquilando nuestra relación.

"Ya lo sé idiota, hablo de si anoche estuviste con Rachel"

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella y supe que no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. "Algo así," confesé llevando a mi boca un trocito de waffle.

"Dale, idiota. No tenemos todo el día para estar con eso, deja de dar vueltas" forzó, oscilando su mirada hacia el reloj, mismo que lo hice yo y me sorprendí al ver que había dormido toda la mañana. E incluso más, ya que eran las 3 PM.

"En pocas palabras? Le estuve mandando mensajes porque quería verla, y no me respondió ninguno. Y terminé en su departamento, aunque nunca bajó a abrirme. Sólo respondió todos mis avances con un llamado en el cual, básicamente, me mandó a dormir"

"Pará, me estas jodiendo?" preguntó inclinándose sobre la isla de la cocina. "De verdad me decis que fuiste hasta su casa después de que no te respondiera?"

"Si"

"Y de verdad te mando a dormir?"

"Sí." Y lo que en mi mente parecía vergonzoso y ridículo, en sus oídos resultaba hilarante, y prueba de eso fue la estrepitosa risa que soltó en ese momento. "No es gracioso," mascullé volviendo a llenar mi boca con comida.

"Perdón," ofreció intentando controlar su risa. "Pero no entiendo. O sea, estas enamorada de ella o...?"

"No," negué de inmediato. "No sé, en realidad. No me lo puedo explicar ni a mí misma, pero si lo intento... lo mejor a lo que arribo es a que desde que me besó, no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ella y en ese beso. Incluso en la confesión que me había hecho años atrás"

"Era de ella de quien estaba tan celosa, Dree?"

"Si" asentí incomoda. "Nunca le oculte nada, sabía que Rachel estaba enamorada de mí, y después supo lo del beso. Creo que lo que cambio fue que yo deje de demostrarle que no tenía interés en nadie más, de ahí vinieron los celos"

"Pero ustedes empezaron a pelear por celos antes de ese beso, Q"

Y la observación de Stacy era tan exacta que me dejo sin un argumento válido para contrarrestarla. "Nunca le fui infiel, y nunca quise lastimarla," insistí con voz temblorosa. "Vos sabés que daba todo por ella, pero... no sé, en algún punto empezamos a distanciarnos, o yo lo hice. Trate de arreglarlo cuando volvimos, pero no sé, algo ya no estaba ahí y bueno, por eso duramos solo unos meses" me encogí de hombros.

"Así que ahora querés a Rachel?"

"Lo estás simplificando tanto, que parece que me aburrí de Dree y ahora quiero divertirme con Rachel... no es así"

"Y cómo es?"

"No lo sé, okay? No lo sé!" protesté inspirando hondo. "Con Dree no funcionó por algo nuestro, faltaba algo, y con Rachel... no sé exactamente qué es lo que me pasa. Sólo sé que me muero por averiguarlo" suspiré agotada mentalmente, porque sin lugar a dudas una charla de ese nivel de seriedad no era la mejor forma de empezar a dejar atrás una resaca.

"Y que te detiene a averiguarlo como una persona normal? Invitala a tomar un café, al cine... no sé, cualquier cosa es mejor que llamarla a la medianoche como si lo único que buscaras fuese sexo"

"Tengo miedo, okay? No es tan fácil... no es alguien más, es _Rachel_"

"Es _Rachel_" remarcó, rodando los ojos, mofándose de mí. "Miedo a que?"

"A mi pasado?. A lastimarla?. Ella me dijo lo que sentía por mí, y ahora siento que es mi deber protegerla."

"Protegerla de qué? De vos?"

"Algo así... tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo que con Dree. Qué hago si todo lo que siento es simplemente la adrenalina de saber que la puedo tener y una vez que la tengo me aburro y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que quiero?..."

"Quinn," habló con dulzura. "Estas racionalizando demasiado todo... y desde mi punto de vista, y por lo que te conozco, el hecho de que le dediques tanto tiempo a todo esto en tu cabeza, es un claro indicador de que no es un simple juego."

"Creo que sé que no lo es, pero no puedo estar segura hasta no verme en esa situación... y además está la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo y eso no es algo que quiera experimentar"

"Por lo del ridículo no te tendrías que preocupar, creo que eso ya lo conseguiste anoche y mira... Aun seguís viva!" me guiño el ojo haciéndome sonreír al pensar en mi patética actitud. "Entiendo que tu relación con ella es especial, pero tenes que darte cuenta que todo lo que estás buscando son excusas para huir de lo que sentís, no para preservarlo" habló estirándose para apoyar su mano sobre la mía. "Es por todo esto que después de Dree no quisiste darle una oportunidad a nadie?"

"No, el sólo hecho de haber salido con ella por dos años y cortar, hizo que no quiera estar con nadie en serio," afirmé con sinceridad. "Pero, metafóricamente hablando? Si, que se yo... siento que mi corazón es como un hotel de una sola suite. Durante mucho tiempo la ocupó Dree, pero ahora que esta vaciá no quiero que nadie ingresé... está reservada para Rachel, si es que ella la quiere, claro está," reflexioné, robando la imagen de una canción que había estado resonando en mi cabeza durate días y que se adecuaba a la perfección a lo que sentía.

"La misma Rachel que anoche fuiste a buscar y te mando a dormir" rió retirando su mano y echándose para atrás en la banqueta, descomprimiendo la atmosfera en que nos habíamos sumido.

"Básicamente," mascullé con mi ego herido.

"La misma Rachel que-"

"Está llamándome ahora" suspiré alzando mi celular y mostrándoselo.

"Con número privado?" inquirió intrigada. "Cómo sabés que es ella?"

"Porque no es la primera vez que le mando mensajes durante la noche, y al día siguiente me llama para hablar"

"No la pensas atender?"

"No" exclamé horrorizada. "Que le voy a decir? Perdón por ser tan patética y arrastrarme hasta vos a las 5 de la mañana?" comenté dejando el celular, y poniéndome de pie para dejar el plato y la taza en el lavavajillas.

"Bueno, no es como si la pudieses esquivar por mucho tiempo más," sonrió confusa, girándose en su banqueta para seguirme con la mirada. "En un par de horas la vas a ver si o si" señaló, y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, de inmediato recordé la fiesta de cumpleaños de Santana a la cual íbamos a asistir esa noche.

_Mierda._


	3. Do I Wanna Know if this flows both ways

**Do I Wanna Know if this feeling flows both way?**

* * *

"_Moría por acostarme a su lado en el sofá, rodearla con mis brazos y dormir. No coger, como en esas películas. Ni siquiera hacer el amor. Sólo dormir juntos, en el sentido más inocente de la frase. Pero me faltó coraje y ella tenía novio y yo era irremediablemente aburrido y ella infinitamente fascinante. Así que volví a mi habitación y me derrumbé sobre la litera de abajo, pensando que si la gente fuese lluvia, yo sería llovizna y ella un huracán"_

_Estúpida Santana, leyendo estúpidos libros que luego deja tirados en el departamento, para que ésta estúpida los tomé prestados y decida leerlos en un momento de ostracismo emocional nocturno._

_Y... UGH! Estúpida Quinn, por emerger en mi mente, sin mi permiso, e inmiscuirse en cada mínima cosa que hago._

Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?. Por qué?. Era inadmisible, un viernes por la noche, llegar de una cita para ponerme a leer un libro y acabar relacionando cada pasaje del mismo a alguien a quien debería haber desterrado de mi mente hacía ya varios meses.

"_Esa debe ser Quinn!" sonrió Kurt saltando fuera del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta._

_Mi cuerpo se volvió inerte y mi mano se asió a la botellita de agua que sostenía, como si fuese lo único que me permitía mantenerme con vida._

_Seis meses sin entablar ningún tipo de diálogo en persona. Seis meses sin posar mis ojos sobre los suyos. Seis meses sin respirar el mismo aire._

_En pocas palabras, seis meses desde que me confesó que era gay, yo le confesé que estaba enamorada de ella, y ella me rechazó vociferando su amor hacia otra persona._

_Fueron cuatro agónicos meses, los que debieron transcurrir para que pudiese rearmarme sentimentalmente y finalmente acceder a volver a hablarle (así más no fuese por mensajes de texto).Y dos meses de esa comunicación aleatoria, aunque en constante consolidación, los que pasaron hasta llegar al presente, momento en el que sentí que podía enfrentarla en persona. E intentar demostrarle que verdaderamente había aceptado su ofrecimiento de recomponer nuestra amistad, y que estaba dispuesta a poner todo de mí para que lo consiguiéramos._

_Pero de más está decir, como siempre que se trata de Quinn, todo eso quedó cubierto por una capa de polvo, oculto en el olvido, tan pronto escuché su voz, su risa... y oí sus pasos aproximándose._

_Aunque, para ser completamente honesta, debo decir que todo hubiese sido mejor si sólo hubiese sido su voz la que oía a metros de distancia de donde me encontraba._

"_Hey," la escuché hablar con timidez detrás mío, y en ese momento agradecí que la botellita estuviese tapada, ya que eso evitaba que mi aferré a la misma acabase con el líquido siendo expulsado fuera de ella._

"_Quinn!" sonreí con honesto entusiasmo, pero con tanta liviandad como me fuese posible fingir._

"_Me gusta tu chaqueta," sonrió con dulzura, precipitándose con maestría para interceptar el inminente silencio. "Es la que compraste cuando saliste del casting, no? Te lo dije, el rojo es tu color" me guiñó el ojo y lo único que quise en ese momento era tirarle con la botellita de agua y no volver a verla nunca más._

_Por qué tenía que jugar tan bien ese juego? Por qué sabia como abrir conversación con tanta desenvoltura? Por qué tenía esa facilidad para desarmarme con un simple halago? Por qué... por qué decidió traer a su novia?_

"_Q?"_

"_Hey, Dree... ella es Rachel" sonrió girándose para sonreírle a la chica que se acercaba a nosotras y quien me examinaba exhaustivamente con la mirada. "Rachel, ella es Dree" _

"_Hola! Quinn me habló mucho de vos. Un gusto poder conocerte finalmente, vengo deseándolo desde que Q me mostro un video en el cual cantas. Tu voz es increíble!" me sonrió, acercándose para besar mi mejilla. _

_Y las preguntas sin respuestas seguían suscitándose. Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? Por qué la chica ante mi distaba tanto de la cual había creado en mi cabeza?._

_La chica ante mí era morocha y yo había imaginado a una pelirroja, era alta y delgada y yo había imaginado... bueno eso si lo había imaginado así. Dree era agradable y con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras la que yo había visualizado era altanera y con sonrisa arrogante. _

"_Gracias, lo mismo digo" sonreí suavemente, viéndome completamente intimidada por su presencia. "Quiero decir, que Quinn me habló mucho de vos... A eso me refería, no acerca de tu voz ya que no la conozco y sé que no todos tienen la suerte de nacer con el talento innato del cual soy poseedora" vomité sin pausa, y tal cual siempre sucedía cuando me escuchaba hablar, deseaba por todos los medios haberme expresado con una oración menos de las que utilicé. _

_Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero por suerte conocía todas sus risas y sabía que esa no era burlona sino divertida. _

"_Quinn!" exclamó Dree, golpeándole el brazo con un gesto que, sin proponérselo, puso de manifiesto cuanta complicidad había entre ambas, y a mí no me quedo más que reprimir el furioso deseo de rodar los ojos. _

"_Rachel!" gritó Stacy, corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y abrazándome con entusiasmo. Abrazo que me encargué de corresponder, al mismo tiempo en que me preguntaba porque había conseguido un beso en la mejilla de Dree, y un abrazo de Stacy, pero ningún contacto físico con quien más lo deseaba._

"_Tu pelo..." suspiré sorprendida al ver como el rubio se desvanecía en un tono rosado. "Me encanta!" exclamé luego con más entusiasmo, llevando mi mano para acariciarlo y viendo de reojo la expresión contrariada de Quinn._

"_Por qué en ella te gusta, y en mi lo odiaste?!" preguntó fastidiada. _

"_Porque va con su personalidad" me encogí de hombros y reí al ver como Stacy le sacaba la lengua aniñadamente, y tiraba un puño al aire a modo de victoria. _

"_Sólo vi fotos pero, me quedo con el rubio" ofreció Dree, acurrucándose junto a Quinn y rodeándola con sus brazos. "Creo que nosotras nos vamos a ir yendo, te llamo después?" murmuró, y Quinn hizo un gesto de decepción pero automáticamente sonrió asintiendo. _

"_Si nos vamos ahora, tenemos tiempo de llegar a Montauk antes de que la fiesta empiece" habló Stacy entusiasmada. "Le dije a Quinn que extendiera la invitación pero me dijo que ninguno de ustedes podía ir?" _

"_Kurt y Santana trabajan mañana, y yo tengo que estudiar" señalé, recordando la invitación que nunca me había detenido a considerar. "Pero gracias igual, pásenla bien!" _

"_Ustedes también, espero que nos veamos más seguido" sonrió abrazándome._

"_Un gusto conocerte" siguió Dree, espejando el gesto, y luego alejándose junto a Quinn y Stacy._

_Mi mirada las siguió, y solo se apartó cuando vi a Quinn abrazando a Dree y besándola brevemente, inocentemente. O al menos de eso me quise convencer, ya que sin mirar jamás podría haber estado segura de que así fue._

"_Rach, perdón por eso" habló Quinn cohibida, acercándose a donde yo estaba, esta vez posicionándose a menos distancia que la que había mantenido hacía un par de minutos. _

_Mi mirada se posó en ella y supe que no fui capaz de ocultar cuanto, ese estúpido gesto, me había herido. _

_Por qué me pedís perdón?. Por romperme el corazón?. Por estar enamorada de otra persona?. "Mhm" asentí, sin confiar en lo que podría expresar si utilizaba palabras._

_Y en un momento mi intención era caminar hacia el living y buscar a Kurt, pero mi avance colisionó contra el cuerpo de Quinn, quien me atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza. "No soy Rachel Berry, así que no voy a pedir permiso para abrazarte," rió en mi oído, y pese a todo lo que mi cabeza me ordenaba, me relajé y devolví el abrazo. "De verdad te extrañaba," agregó apretándome fuerte contra su cuerpo un segundo antes de soltarme._

"_Santana ya debe estar por llegar con la pizza, y Kurt supongo que debe haber bajado a buscar algunas bebidas..." respondí sabiendo que esa no era la mejor forma de corresponder un 'te extraño'. "Querés dejar tus cosas en el cuarto de Santana y después me ayudas a elegir una película?" sugerí más que nada con la idea de conseguir un par de minutos de aire._

_Mismo aire que había robado de mis pulmones cuando osó invadir mi espacio personal..._

_Mismo aire que seguía robando de mí, cuando volvió y decidió sentarse a mi lado, relegando a Santana al costado opuesto del sofá y a Kurt a una silla._

_Todo el costado derecho de mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, y la sensación de falta de aire se estaba tornando abrumadora. La risa y comentarios de Kurt eran acompañados por los de Santana, Quinn e incluso los míos. Aunque a decir verdad, mi voz la escuchaba extraña, como si realmente no fuese yo quien la emitía._

_Lo único de lo cual era completamente consiente, eran de esas ganas irrefrenables de arrojarme a sus labios, los cuales no podía parar de mirar. _

_Pero Quinn tenía novia, y solo quería ser mi amiga. Y yo no quería eso, pero tampoco quería seguir teniéndola fuera de mi vida, y fue por todo eso que había accedido a intentarlo._

_Pero mi predisposición no garantizaba que todo iba a ser de golpe. Así que ni bien finalizó la segunda película, me excusé de ellos con el argumento de sentirme cansada. Y sin dejar que sus pedidos me coaccionaran a permanecer, me adentre en mi cuarto y caí en la cama llorando en silencio por que jamás había estado tan cercana a todo lo que quería pero no podía tener._

Agité mi cabeza furiosa, preguntándome una y otra vez, por qué un estúpido libro me tenía que sumergir en un viaje al pasado?. No era justo. No me lo merecía.

Sin más arrojé el libro y tras mirar como las agujas del reloj se acercaban peligrosamente a la una de la mañana, me decidí a dormir y encontrar en mis sueños cierto escape.

Si tenía suerte, quizás iba a volver a soñar con protagonizar Funny Girl y ver a Barbra Streisand ovacionándome de pie, en primera fila, al final de la noche de apertura.

Sólo si tenía suerte.

**[o][O][o]**

En una noche común y corriente, el sonido del portero eléctrico reverberando a lo largo y ancho del loft, hubiese puesto punto fin a mi rutina nocturna de descanso.

Pero en el último tiempo, mis fines de semana carecían de características tales como comunes y corrientes.

En contraposición a eso, abundaban situaciones que bien se hacían merecedoras de adjetivos como bizarras, patéticas, frustrantes, y podría haber seguir con la lista si no fuese porque, tras el estridente sonido del portero eléctrico seguido por la profesión indiscriminada de improperios por parte de Kurt, mi cuarto se volvía a iluminar con la luz proveniente de la pantalla de mi celular.

_04:32am: Rach porfavo r... Estoy afuera pdes bajar_

Y como si hubiese tenido alguna duda acerca de que quien tocaba el portero había sido Quinn, y no una persona alcoholizada deambulando erráticamente por las calles de la ciudad, ella parecía tener la urgencia de confirmármelo.

Si mi cuerpo y cerebro hubiesen estado conexos, habría apagado el dispositivo y girado en la cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

Pero no lo estaban, y es por eso que lo que hice fue tomar el dispositivo en mis manos, y girar envuelta en un gruñido para ponerme de pie y caminar fuera de mi cuarto, y así acercarme a la ventana que tenía salía a la escalera de emergencias, y por ende al frente de la calle.

Mi cuerpo se mantuvo cubierto por la pared, pero mi rostro se asomó vacilante y sin esfuerzo alguno pudo divisar la figura de Quinn, sentada en la vereda de enfrente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde yo estaba en aquel momento, pero siendo incapaz de distinguirme.

La bifurcación en mi proceder recaía sobre si dejarla subir, o ignorarla. Y ninguna de las dos opciones se elucubraba como la correcta.

No importaba cuantas ganas tuviese de verla, dejarla subir en ese estado que acarreaba no era muy inteligente de mi parte. Así como tampoco lo era dejarla sentada sola en la calle, con los peligros que eso podría implicar.

Y cuando estaba a punto de ir en busca de Santana para que solucionase ella el conflicto, a sabiendas de que luego iba a tener que responder un largo interrogatorio, la idea de llamarla apareció en mi cabeza. Y antes de analizar si me hallaba con plenas facultades para llevar a cabo esa tarea, me encontré llevando el auricular a mi oído, y apoyando mi cuerpo sobre la pared, aun siguiendo sus movimientos con mi mirada.

"Rachel?!" exclamó exaltada, pero lo único que percibí fue el sonido de su voz, y eso fue indicio irrefutable de que había tomado una mala decisión. "Rach!"

"Quinn, son casi las 5 de la mañana" suspiré en un susurro suave, evitando que Kurt y Santana pudiesen oírme, y esforzándome por no estampar ningún sentimiento en mis palabras.

"Te quiero ver, podemos hablar?"

"Estuviste fumando, no?" cayó de mis labios automáticamente, internamente furiosa por corroborar, una vez más, que el único momento en que se acordaba de mí y decidía buscarme era cuando estaba bajo el efecto de estupefacientes.

"Estoy abajo, de verdad quiero verte"

"Es tarde, Quinn" emití fingiendo un bostezo, cuando todo lo que sentía era un escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Años atrás había deseado escuchar esas palabras, de hecho aún lo hacía. Pero no así, y después de todo lo que había acontecido entre ambas, lo cual en algún punto les restaba impacto.

"Aunque sea dos minutos, Rach. Por favor?"

"Quinn, en serio, es tarde y lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir," expulsé aferrando el celular con más fuerza que la necesaria.

"Puedo subir y dormir acá?"

"Basta, Quinn. No sé vos, pero yo tengo que levantarme temprano, y necesito un mínimo de horas de descanso antes de hacerlo si espero estar funcional por la mañana." Forcé fuera de mí, alcanzando el límite de mi fuerza de voluntad.

"Rach!" protestó y pude oír su frustración, la cual estaba a punto de doblegar mi resistencia. Y la cual me obligo a poner un punto final al intercambio.

"Hasta mañana, Quinn" susurré colgando la llamada con prisa y apagando el dispositivo, pero quedándome inmóvil en el lugar. Siguiéndola con mi mirada hasta que me vi imposibilitada a hacerlo por las lágrimas que se acometían en mis ojos.

"Rachel?" musitó Santana, desde la puerta de su habitación. "Qué haces? Qué hora es?"

"Vine a buscar un vaso de leche, anda a dormir" improvisé tras tomar una bocanada de aire que me permitiese erosionar el temblor en mi voz.

Santana amagó a acercarse, pero la eludí con rapidez, caminando directo hacia mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de mi para encontrar cierto refugio.

Sentía tal opresión en el pecho que me costaba respirar, y las paredes del loft jamás se habían sentido tan vulnerables como en ese momento.

Deje mi celular apagado, agarré mi iPod y me metí en la cama. Tapándome hasta la cabeza y decidiéndome a escuchar algo de música para suprimir las voces que danzaban en mi mente, y encontrar así un camino recto hacia el descanso que parecía esquivo esa noche.

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long. __No matter what I say or do..._

La primera canción que aparecía fue justamente la primera que salteé de inmediato, creando una nota mental para el día siguiente no olvidarme de borrar todas y cada una de las canciones de Sara Bareilles que contuviese mi iPod.

_I'm trying not to think about you. Can you just let me be?_

No, no necesitaba escuchar eso en ese momento. A Fine Frenzy se sumaba a Sara Bareilles en la limpieza de mi iPod. Siguiente.

_Your mouth is poison. Your mouth is wine_

No, The Civil Wars, ni siquiera sabía cómo habías llegado a mi iPod pero si sabía cómo ibas a desaparecer de él.

_What am I to you? Tell me darling true. To me you are the sea-_

Norah Jones, a decir verdad nunca me gustó. Por qué tenía tantos deshechos acústicos en mi iPod?.

Mi frustración hizo que me quitara los auriculares bruscamente y los arrojase junto al reproductor a los pies de mi cama, plenamente consciente del peligro que corría de pasar a la siguiente canción y toparme con Barbra.

Cerré los ojos, y hundí mi rostro en la almohada dejando escapar un grito agónico porque al final de cuentas sabía que si pensaba eliminar todo lo que me recordase a Quinn, necesitaría los servicios de esa compañía que estaba en _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos_ para poder llevar a cabo la tarea de manera exitosa.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, remolonear en la cama de forma inquieta culminó conmigo en la posición inicial, nuevamente pegada a mi iPod y dejando que cada canción me recordase a ella. Y permitiendo que mis lágrimas se exteriorizaran, con la esperanza de ver si de ese modo podía agotar la angustia que sentía dentro, los pensamientos en torno a ella, y así por fin sentirme preparada para empezar de nuevo.

**[o][O][o]**

"Mierda, Quinn!" mascullé, colgando la llamada que por segunda vez iba directo al buzón de voz.

Estaba furiosa por la cotidianidad que estaba adquiriendo su comportamiento de irrumpir en mis noches y desaparecer en mis días. Todo tiene un límite, y el mío lo había cruzado hacía ya un largo tiempo. Pero era imposible dejárselo en claro si en cada oportunidad que invertía en intentar entablar un dialogo coherente (y sobrio), no lograba respuesta alguna de su parte.

"Rachel!" exclamó Santana, haciéndome sobresaltar por el factor sorpresa de su aparición. "Tenés para mucho más? No encuentro nada de lo que busco, así que mejor deja de jugar con el teléfono y veni a ayudarme antes de que me cansé y me cruce a un almacén para gente común"

"Creo que no es necesario señalarlo, no obstante lo voy a hacer... Estamos en una tienda de alimentos que se adecua perfectamente a las necesidades básicas de la gente común," remarqué con severidad, volcando mis frustraciones en ella. "Te molestaría puntualizar algunos de los ítems que fracasaste en tu intento por localizar?" pregunté con mayor calma, echando un último vistazo al celular y luego guardándolo, dispuesta a perderme entre las góndolas de The Whole Foods con Santana.

Travesía que de antemano debería haber elucubrado como próxima a lo imposible.

"Doritos, por ejemplo"

"Lamento informarte que no vas a encontrar Doritos en este lugar, pero hay-"

"No hay Doritos? Hay _Hippie Snacks_ pero no hay unos putos Doritos? Qué es esto? Cuba?"

"Podemos substituirlos con Kettle Brand Tias" sugerí, ya caminando hacia la sección que albergaba las diferentes variedades de snacks avalados por la Sociedad Vegana.

"Decime que hay Pringles! Cheetos? Skittles? Ritz?"

"Umm," dudé intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que Santana jamás había acudido conmigo a hacer las compras en aquel lugar, y por ende no tenía idea alguna acerca del brete en el que se había metido cuando decidió aceptar mi propuesta. "Amo estos, son mis favoritos" hablé tomando dos cajas de popcorn para microondas.

"Quinn?" inquirió arrebatando una de las cajas que acababa de introducir en el canasto, e inspeccionando la inscripción impresa en la misma. "Ya sabía que querías comerte a Quinn, pero esto me parece un poco extremo... incluso para vos" se mofó devolviendo la caja a su lugar inicial.

"Mi deseo de querer, o no, _comerme_ a Quinn no es algo que tenga ningún tipo de relevancia a la hora de elegir que marca de popcorn es la que más se adecua a mis gustos," señalé frustrada. Y al igual que siempre me sucedía cuando Santana traía el tema a colación, arrepintiéndome por haberle confesado mis sentimientos hacia Quinn. "Sucede que este producto se llama Quinn pero no es mi culpa, no lo busqué, okay?."

"Okay"

"Y no, no hay ninguna de esas cosas que nombraste con anterioridad. Pero si hay suplementos perfectamente similares que incluso ya has comido y hacia los cuales no tengo ningún registro tuyo quejándote"

"Okay"

Y dos veces con Santana dándome la razón era demasiado, así que me giré sobre mi misma y la observe siguiéndome desinteresada, volcando el foco de su atención a la pantalla de su celular.

Sabía que era en vano intentar confrontarla acerca de su holgazana actitud, así que sin decir nada seguí avanzando en busca de lo que consideraba necesario para el festejo que iba a tener lugar en apenas un par de horas.

Pero tan pronto mi mirada recayó sobre las Spirulina Super Chips, las cuales no dude en incluir al canasto ya que sabía que eran las preferidas de Quinn, una sensación de desasosiego se apostó en mi inconsciente.

Con melancólica nostalgia deslicé mi mirada por el lugar, recordando lo mucho que Quinn disfrutaba acompañarme a hacer las compras ahí durante ese primer año que estuvimos en Nueva York.

Era la visita obligada en cada fin de semana en que nos visitaba, y era algo _nuestro_. Solíamos pasar más tiempo del normal recorriendo las islas. Riendo despreocupadas. Ella siempre escuchando atenta mis observaciones con respecto a determinados productos.

Siempre había sido en la misma tienda, misma que la que recorría ahora, pero aun cuando todo permanecía igual, ineludiblemente reconocía que algo ya no era igual, no lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ser.

Y no solo odié la repentina pesadumbre que se despertaba en mí, sino también la revelación que aparecía ante mí, y que constaba en cómo pese a no ser consciente, había regresado a esa etapa de mi vida en que me era imposible pasar un día sin pensar en ella.

"Ya estamos?" preguntó Santana, reapareciendo junto a mí, y observando el canasto con ceño fruncido.

"No, esperaba que pudieras ayudar con alguna sugerencia o-"

"Compra lo que vos quieras, ya hablé con Quinn y ella se encarga de proveernos de comida real" señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi paso se detuvo en el acto, mi mirada penetrando sus ojos con enfado. "Bueno muchas gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo!"

Y mi voz obligó a Santana a dar un paso hacia atrás, viéndose desprevenida por la dureza de mi reproche.

"Lo que compres acá, va a servir de igual modo que lo que ella compre. Relaja" habló con honestidad.

Una nueva represalia estaba a punto de caer de mis labios, pero estaba al tanto de que la misma no se debía al comportamiento de Santana, sino al hecho de que Quinn tenía tiempo para hablar con ella y no conmigo.

El mal humor y la frustración me abatieron, y por varios minutos caminé en silencio, sin siquiera saber que era lo que estaba poniendo en el canasto.

"Mierda, Berry! Esto es costoso, como haces para comprar acá?" inquirió Santana inspeccionando uno de los últimos ítems que yo había tomado.

"Lo que vos malgastas en alcohol, yo lo invierto en comida saludable que no atente contra mi bienestar" respondí con tanta calma como pude, porque después de tanto tiempo de convivir con ella ya había adquirido la habilidad de discernir todos sus humores, siendo el actual uno de tono conciliatorio.

"Sabés que no importa el satánico alcohol, o angelical veganismo, al final de cuentas las dos nos vamos a morir, no?" inquirió con una sonrisa divertida, y me obligó a resoplar actuando ofendida y rodar mis ojos porque de verdad, qué podría responder a eso?. "Invitaste a Elijah?" habló luego mientras ambas nos ubicábamos en la fila para pagar por los alimentos.

"Sí, pero tenía una salida con los compañeros del cast, así que no se si va a poder asistir," informé sin entusiasmo.

"Como fue la cita de anoche?" insistió con sincero interés.

"Bien," sonreí apócrifamente, obviando el detalle de que había ido tan bien que antes de medianoche ya había estado en pijamas dispuesta a leer un libro.

"Rach, sé que no es mi vida pero... quizás deberías darle una verdadera oportunidad"

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella y la conversación llego a su fin.

Realmente apreciaba su honesto interés, y sabía que estaba en lo correcto al señalar eso.

Pero quizás no era a mí a quien debía hablarle, sino a mi corazón, que se empeñaba en estar ocupado perteneciendo a Quinn, en lugar de permitirse abrirse a alguien nuevo y que lo deseara.

**[o][O][o]**

"Sabía que estabas rara por algo, de hecho lo estás desde hace semanas, pero cuando googlee el nombre de Barbra confirme qué aún sigue viva y-"

"Santana!" exclamé histérica. Y es que, en qué cabeza cabe exponer con liviandad tan atroz suposición?.

"...y poseé buen estado de salud, así que no podía ser eso lo que te tenia arrastrándote por el loft y llorando en el baño mientras abrías el grifo de la ducha para disimularlo" completó ignorándome totalmente.

"Antes que nada, siento la imperiosa necesidad de señalar que para ser alguien que se opone fervientemente a mi verborragia de palabras, estas dejando mucho que desear," remarqué girándome otra vez para retomar mi tarea en la cocina, la cual en ese instante consistía en rebanar vegetales que servirían luego como snacks.

"Verborragia de palabras que no estas usando con Quinn, no?" preguntó calculadora, enfatizando su nombre y con ese sólo detalle paralizándome en el lugar. Aun cuando sabía que su mirada me estaba midiendo, analizando cada reacción que esa acusación podía desencadenar en mí.

"No tengo idea alguna acerca de que es lo que estas tratando de insinuar"

"No?" inquirió caminando hacia donde yo estaba y sentándose sobre la mesa. "Entonces te lo voy a comentar," sonrió condescendiente. "Arriesgando mi salud mental en caso de encontrar sexting con algún tipo de fetichismo con Barbie Streisand, fotos en topless de LuPone, o incluso peor... tuyas. Me decidí a investigar que te tenia llorando por los rincones, y con un humor de perros que incluso estaba sacando de quicio a Kurt."

"Santana," advertí, sabiendo incluso antes de que sacara mi celular de su bolsillo, que eso es lo que iba a hacer. "No tenés derecho a violar mi intimidad!" acusé intentando recuperar el dispositivo.

"Oh por dios, Rachie! Después de tantos meses sin nada, creo que me miras implorando que _viole _tu _intimidad_"

"Sos desagradable"

"No deberías _probarme_ antes, para poder afirmar eso?" desafió sagaz. "Como sea, no me encontré con un sex tape de un backstage de Broadway, sino con varios mensajes sin responder"

"No tenés derecho a hacer eso" mascullé furiosa, mis manos hechas un puño que canalizaba la impotencia que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

"De verdad no vas a contarme acerca de todo los mensajes de Q?" indagó con un tono mucho más suave. "Rachel, somos amigas, vivimos juntas. Podes confiar en mi... hubiese evadido invitarla esta noche si sabía que estaba pasando todo esto."

Las rivalidades y ataques habían quedado en el pasado, entre Santana y yo sólo las bromas tenían lugar. A veces (siempre) muy pesadas para mi gusto, pero que en sí, no eran más que situaciones cotidianas que se acontecían de forma natural entre dos personas que comparten hogar por años.

"Siento que no puedo respirar, Santana" balbuceé rompiendo en llanto, intuitivamente hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro y agradeciendo sentir sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza para contenerme. "Ella... sé que no tuvo intenciones pero me rompió el corazón, y ahora... cuando finalmente estuve lista para alejarme? Siento que doy un paso para tomar distancia, y ella da tres para acortarla. No sé qué hacer, no puedo..." y las palabras no salían, pero si las lágrimas las cuales estaban a punto de arruinar el perfecto vestido que Santana ya lucia.

"Hey, calmate. Va a estar bien..." susurró acariciando mi espalda con dulzura.

"No, no está bien porque un día no me deja dormir con sus llamadas y mensajes, y al día siguiente cuando busco hablarle no tiene la amabilidad de atenderme el teléfono!" exclamé con voz temblorosa, separándome para limpiar mi rostro.

"Rach, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que se estaba comportando así. Pero te puedo decir algo?" habló con calma y yo asentí. "Quinn es... es la persona más idiota que conozco, su vida personal siempre fue, y es, un desastre pero... Pero Quinn jamás querría hacerte daño solo por el capricho de verte mal."

"Estamos hablando de la misma Quinn que me hizo la vida un infierno en el colegio?" pregunté con más cinismo del que la situación ameritaba.

"No traigas el pasado para usarlo en su contra. Le importas demasiado como para hacerte eso. Yo se mejor que nadie cuanto le dolió la pelea que tuvieron cuando empezó a salir con Dree, pero no lo hizo por lastimarte, de verdad estaba enamorada de ella"

"Bueno, gracias por el recordatorio" rodé los ojos separándome para encontrar mi espacio. "Como si eso se me pudiese olvidar" mascullé con bronca.

"Pero ahora no está más con Dree, y te puedo asegurar que todos esos mensajes que mando? Eso tiene un porqué detrás... Pero Quinn es así, vive huyendo de todo. Y creo que el único motivo por el cual lo sigue haciendo es porque aún no encontró nadie quien la atrape." se encogió de hombros cuando mi mirada se volvió a posar en ella. "Quizás... y juro que no hable con ella y sólo es mi apreciación pero... Quizás está buscando que la atrapes."

_Atraparla? Quizás estoy cansada de intentar atraparla, de intentar atrapar a las personas. Qué pasa si quiero ser yo quien, por una vez en la vida, es atrapada?. _

"No estoy tan segura de querer hacerlo, estoy exhausta" hablé agitando mi cabeza en negación.

"Está bien, pero dejáselo en claro. Hoy es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo" sonrió cuando el timbre sonó y ambas supimos que era ella quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

"Cuando te volviste tan buena a la hora de escuchar y aconsejar a las personas?" sonreí de costado.

"Cuando empecé a preocuparme," respondió, tomándome por sorpresa puesto que yo esperaba algo más sarcástico y a tono con su personalidad. "Ahora anda a cambiarte, y usa lo que te dejé sobre tu cama!. No te preocupes por el resto que yo acá me encargo de dar inicio oficial a la celebración" señaló empujándome en dirección a mi cuarto cuando ella se disponía a abrirle a Quinn, quien había hecho sonar el timbre por segunda vez.

* * *

**N/A**: En caso de que no lo hayan hecho, aunque realmente me resulta dificil de creer, vayan a google y vean Just Another Girl! Warren Fu dirigiendo a Dianna para The Killers? FUCK YEAH!.


	4. Mad sounds in your ears

**Mad sounds in your ears.**

* * *

Qué hacía sentada en mi cama, mirándome al espejo, más de una hora después de que Santana me había enviado a cambiarme, era algo fácil de asumir pero difícil de asimilar.

Las voces provenientes del living indicaban que no sólo habían arribado Quinn y Stacy, sino también muchos de los amigos de Santana, quienes eran los encargados de mantener el bullicio constante.

_Sleigh Bells_ comenzaba a sonar. El volumen de la música se incrementaba precipitadamente, mismo que mi enojo porque sabía, estaba completamente segura, que esa canción sonando devenía de Quinn tomando las riendas de la computadora que aguardaba por un improvisado Dj. Y Quinn haciendo de Dj devenía, nada más y nada menos, que de haber salido durante dos años con una Dj.

Un vendaval violento se apostó en mí, pero llevando a cabo mi mejor esfuerzo para despojarme del mismo inhalé hondo, me paré y me miré al espejo por última vez. Mi idea inicial habían sido jeans y un sweater, pero Santana parecía diferir rotundamente de esa concepción puesto que lo que me había dejado sobre la cama eran una musculosa negra, shorts negros, y un blazer blanco.

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que yo me giraba, y al mismo tiempo que Stacy emitía una improvisada disculpa. "Ups, perdón! No sabía que estabas acá... sólo quería hacer una llamada y no se escuchaba nada" se excusó señalando el dispositivo en su mano.

"Hey, está bien, no te preocupes" desestimé con sonrisa amable. Y es que no importaba cuan cercana fuese a Quinn, cuan desquiciantemente bien se conociesen, Stacy era una gran persona, extremadamente amable y educada, lo cual no había conseguido más que mi aceptación y cariño, por llamarlo de algún modo.

"Mierda!" exclamó ingresando dentro del cuarto sin dejar de mirarme. "Por qué no soy gay?"

"Umm..." fue todo lo que me fue posible enunciar, para exteriorizar el desconcierto por su comentario.

Su expresión se suavizó, pero su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza nuevamente. "Wow, Rachel!" silbó divertida. "Estas... quiero decir, nunca me había dado cuenta de que sos un fuego! Irradias sensualidad" sonrió sincera. "Ojala fuera gay y pudiese invitarte a salir, en lugar de tener esta vida heterosexualmente miserable con mi novio al otro lado del océano"

Mi sonrisa tímida se hizo evidente tan sólo un segundo después que el rubor en mis mejillas. "Gracias, vos también estas hermosa" asentí acortando la distancia y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. "Soltera temporalmente? Eso si que es nuevo!" reí agitando mi cabeza. "Como estas? Lista para robarte el protagonismo de la fiesta?"

"Nah" desestimó gesticulando con sus manos. "Me acosté tarde y ahora estoy muerta. Encima Quinn me obligó a repasar letra con ella, y eso fue el fin, sin inicio, de mi siesta"

"No te quejes. La mía la sacrifique para ir a The Whole Foods con Santana," reí rodando los ojos. "_Yo_ estoy muerta"

"Ustedes también salieron anoche?"

"Eh... no" respondí y obvié un:_ sólo que no pude dormir porque a tu amiga se le ocurrió apostarse en mi ventana y estallar mi celular con mensajes y llamadas_. "Mucha gente ahí afuera?", inquirí y ella asintió sin quitarme la mirada de encima. "Creo que mejor voy a intentar controlar todo así al final de la celebración aún tengo donde dormir" bromeé agarrando mi celular. "Quedate el tiempo que sea necesario, si?" sugerí haciendo mi camino hacia el living.

Su gracias se difuminó entre el sonido que me avasallo al ingresar al living.

No menos de veinticinco personas se movían al ritmo de la música, cada una con un vaso en la mano lo cual hacía difícil la tarea de creer que recién eran las 10PM.

Mi mirada intento encontrar a Kurt, sin éxito alguno. Luego a Santana, con idéntico resultado. Y por último, sin que me lo propusiese, sin esfuerzo alguno, la misma recayó lánguida sobre Quinn.

Su pelo estaba suelto, y tenía puesto un vestido oscuro y una chaqueta de denim. Y sonreía de ese estúpido modo en que eclipsaba el mundo entero y todo lo que mis ojos podían percibir era ella y esa aura magnética que la rodeaba.

_Mierda._

No sabía si Santana estaba ahí, pero debía estarlo así que, sin permitirme seguir admirándola, di media vuelta y procedí a inspeccionar la cocina.

**[o][O][o]**

"Santana la está pasando genial, no?" señaló Kurt, posicionándose a mi lado y arrojándole una mirada divertida a Santana y sus compañeras de baile.

"Genial es una forma de empezar a intentar describir lo bien que la está pasando," sonreí empujando mis celos al fondo de mi mente.

No celos de Santana, de mas esta decirlo, sino celos de ver la felicidad que poseía al haber descubierto que su regalo de cumpleaños era Brittany. Luego de pensar mucho al respecto, con Kurt habíamos decidido que ese sería nuestro regalo, traer a Brittany de sorpresa. Y si bien racionalmente la situación no parecía la ideal, ambos habíamos aprendido que intentar buscar coherencia en la relación que la unía a Brittany (quien tenía novia en Los Angeles), era una tarea próxima a lo imposible.

"Vos deberías hacer lo mismo," sugirió golpeándome divertido con su codo. "Elijah está muerto por vos" agregó oscilando su mirada hacia él, quien se hallaba hablando con otras personas en una esquina. Y yo espejé el movimiento, aunque me fue difícil quitar la vista de Santana y Brittany, dado que eso implicaba quitar la mirada de Quinn, quien estaba con ellas riendo despreocupada.

"No creo que algo bueno pueda salir de eso"

"Es lindo, es talentoso, está interesado en vos, y tiene un futuro prominente. Imaginate los dos juntos... La pareja más poderosa de Broadway" sonrió con mirada soñadora.

Era lindo, pero no atractivo. Talentoso, pero no ambicioso. Estaba interesado en mí, pero yo no lo estaba en él... y eso prácticamente eliminaba cualquier otra observación que Kurt hubiese hecho.

"Me gustaría empezar por tener un trabajo en Broadway primero," suspiré, bordeando un tema susceptible en el cual no quería ahondar.

"Oh, por favor, Rachel" desestimó Kurt con ese positivismo que yo carecía. "Oh, ahí viene!" masculló entusiasmado antes de perderse entre la gente.

"Rach, pedazo de fiesta, eh!" habló Elijah acercándose a mí, y yo asentí inquieta. "Pero ya me debería ir yendo si quiero llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños de Matt" comentó cerciorándose de la hora en su celular.

"De fiesta en fiesta" ofrecí con fingido entusiasmo. "Gracias por venir, espero que la hayas pasado bien"

"Siempre la paso bien en tu compañía," sonrió acercándose y yo me contuve a dar un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambos. "En realidad, te quería preguntar si me querías acompañar?. Así te puedo presentar a mis amigos y... no sé, podemos pasar un rato más juntos?"

_Mierda._

"A-ahora?," tartamudeé incomoda, atragantándome con un sorbo de vino.

"Si, me comentaste que no conoces a mucha gente de la que esta acá y quizás querías unirte a mí?" propuso ilusionado pero mi mirada lo esquivó, recayendo en Quinn. Y fue instantáneo el odio hacia mí misma por haber llevado a cabo ese acto reflejo. "He hablado tanto de vos que mis amigos están ansiosos por conocerte. Quiero decir, ya te conocen porque tu nombre esta resonando en todos los pasillos de Broadway pero... Conocerte a vos, a Rachel."

"Esta noche no creo que sea la circunstancia más idónea para eso," hable mordiéndome el labio y volviendo mi mirada hacia él.

"Si, lo entiendo, después de todo es el cumpleaños de una de tus mejores amigas," sonrió con dulzura, mostrándose comprensivo. "Pero... anoche la pase muy bien y me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver. Podemos ir al cine el lunes?"

_No._

"Okay, si, escribimos y vemos, si?" tropecé mis palabras con mi deseo de negarme rotundamente a una segunda cita, que seguro iba a ser más desastrosa que la primera.

"Perfecto!," exclamó con tanto entusiasmo que sentí gran culpa invadiéndome. "Ahora yo... yo debería ir yéndome" vaciló ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta conmigo caminando a su lado.

"Si, gracias por venir" repetí sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Elijah me sonrió feliz, y se acercó para rodearme en sus brazos y besar con dulzura mi mejilla. Despertando en mí, por segunda vez, un fuerte impulso de zafarme de su abrazo y tomar distancia.

"Nos estamos viendo, Rach" habló y sin esperar a más cerré la puerta y solté una bocanada de aire.

Me giré y mis ojos sobrevolaron la escena en busca de una cabeza rubia que destacase entre la gente, pero no divisé ninguna y sin más me abrí paso hacia la cocina para encontrar cierta tranquilidad, ya que por aquella hora se presentaba como el sector menos invadido.

Pero irónicamente no encontré tranquilidad, sino esa cabeza rubia que había buscado antes.

Quinn estaba sentada sobre la mesa, una cerveza a su lado, y un paquete de _Spirulina Super Chips_ en sus manos.

_El_ paquete de Spirulina Super Chips que _yo_ había comprado... para ella.

Y esa era la situación clave que había deseado propiciar. El momento decisivo en que debía ignorar mis impulsos, o actuar sobre los mismos. El _ahora_ que debía prolongar en el tiempo tanto como me fuese posible.

Pero cuando estaba por reaccionar, Quinn saltó fuera de la mesa con un "Hey, Rach! Cómo va? Buena fiesta!" y una sonrisa desafiante que cuando estuve lista para indagar, ya había desaparecido, mismo que Quinn.

En el último tiempo había realizado mil y una acciones que se habían hecho acreedoras de mi furia, pero lo que acababa de hacer?. La forma despreocupada de saludarme, siendo que la noche anterior había estado parada en la puerta de mi departamento exigiendo verme?. No, eso ya era cruzar un límite trazado fuera de los límites en sí. Y con igual rapidez a la que ella empleo para esfumarse de la cocina, fue que mi paciencia entro en cortocircuito. Y cegada por la mixtura de emociones que sentía, me giré furiosa para seguir sus pasos.

Me choqué con dos personas, a las cuales realmente no conocía, en mi persecución. Pero eso no me detuvo y finalmente accedí al balcón a través de uno de los ventanales, para encontrarme a Quinn afirmada en la escalera de emergencia.

Sus manos sostenían un porro que acababa de encender, y yo aproveché su sorpresa, por darse cuenta de que la había seguido, para arrebatárselo sin esfuerzo alguno. Rápidamente apagándolo contra la tierra de una maceta para luego ya sí arrojarlo a la calle. Por primera vez en mi vida no preocupándome por ensuciar la ciudad.

"Que haces?" exclamó histérica. "Sabés cuánto me costó eso?"

"No, pero sé cuánto le cuesta a tus pulmones y neuronas," contrarresté con igual dureza en el tono empleado.

"Dudo que lo sepas. De hecho, mi equipo y mis calificaciones en YALE disentirían mucho de esa afirmación. Lo sabés, no?"

"Sólo porque tenés el privilegio de poseer un organismo que soporta tus excesos, no es motivo para estar tentando a la suerte. No sos infalible..."

"Excesos? Dos cigarrillos de marihuana por semana es exceso? Me mato estudiando, y entrenado. En mi tiempo libre puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, no necesito tus sermones. Ya soy un adulto y soy responsable de mis actos."

"Responsable no es una palabra que usaría para describir a alguien que usa drogas ilegales"

Mi ultimó comentario debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte porque por primera vez se giró, clavándome la mirada, retrotrayéndonos a los pasillos del colegio en donde tantas veces habíamos protagonizado altercados. "Estas loca!" exclamó con risa absurda, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hablas por experiencia?," ataqué y me miró con una expresión indescifrable que desapareció antes de que pudiese leerla, y todo lo que presencie fue su intento de volver al interior del departamento. Cosa que le impedí tomándola del brazo. "Necesitamos hablar, y lo sabés" remarqué mirandola a los ojos y sintiendo como toda mi convicción de escurría entre mis dedos.

Había algo ahí que Quinn no podía esconder, un cúmulo de sensaciones atiborradas en sus ojos a modo de relámpagos dorados que iluminaban el verde profundo que los invadía. El más profundo y frondoso de todos los bosques, bañados por los rayos de sol de un típico día de verano.

Había algo, de eso estaba segura. De lo que no estaba completamente segura era de si de verdad quería averiguar qué era eso que había. Por un momento me engañaba pensando que mis sentimientos eran recíprocos y que los mismos eran lo que venían provocando esa extraña conducta en Quinn.

Me vi deseando que se quedase y hablase para disipar mis dudas, pero no lo hizo. Luego de mirarme vacilante por un par de segundos, mientras podía sentir mi pulso acelerándose al igual que el suyo (ya que mi mano alrededor de su muñeca podía ser testigo privilegiado de eso), acabó por agitar su cabeza otra vez y con gran sutileza se desprendió de mí. Emprendiendo así su regreso al interior del loft, dejándome ahí sola y presa de mis contradicciones.

**[o][O][o]**

Luego del malogrado intento por hablar con Quinn, mi frustración se incrementó en modo directamente proporcional al de mi convicción.

Era el día, y no iba a permitir que Quinn jugase conmigo como lo venía haciendo por meses. Necesitaba respuestas, y las iba a tener.

Aunque por las siguientes dos horas intente divertirme con el resto de la poca gente que conocía, mis ojos se encargaban de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Tal cual siempre pasaba, Quinn se volvía acaparadora de las miradas, y escudándose en la improvisada tarea de DJ, lograba rodearse de gente que formaba una accidental muralla que me impedía llegar a ella.

Necesitaba encontrarla a solas, ya que si bien mi convicción era fuerte, no quería vociferar nuestros problemas delante de los demás.

Pero el reloj corría, la gente que conocía comenzaba a abandonar la fiesta mientras nuevos grupos que no conocía llegaban y daban un nuevo giro a la noche, subiendo el nivel de energía que antes parecía decrecer.

Santana había desaparecido con Brittany, y su actual casi-novia, por tercera vez. Hecho en el cual no invertí raciocinio alguno.

Kurt estaba abocado a la tarea de seducir a un misterioso chico que nunca antes habia visto.

Y Stacy estaba junto a Quinn en el lateral opuesto, mientras el resto de las personas... el resto de las personas era gente en la cual no tenía ningún interés. Internamente la única sensación que me invadía, era el anhelo de detener el mundo y poder arrastrar a Quinn conmigo a algún lugar en el que pudiésemos tener privacidad para hablar.

Mi mirada encontró la suya, o más bien la suya encontró la mía... o en realidad la suya _reconoció_ la mía, puesto que yo llevaba un largo lapso de tiempo con mi foco de atención en ella.

Mi reacción fue forzar, de modo pasivo, un nuevo encuentro y una oportunidad de hablar, pero su rechazo se mantuvo estoico y finalmente la frustración creciente comenzaba a torcer el brazo de mi fuerza de voluntad y determinación.

Suspirando pesadamente, caminé hacia el sofá, y me deje caer entre una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente, y un chico que roncaba abrazado a una botella de tequila.

Pero ninguna de esas dos cosas lograron oprimir el aluvión de recuerdos que ese estúpido sofá me ofrecía, de los cuales el más notorio había sido el día en que todo cambio... Aunque a decir verdad, y a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos, el cambio dado lejos estaba de ser el que yo había elucubrado en ese entonces.

_Mis pies me estaban matando y por eso, ni bien di un paso dentro del departamento, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer en el sofá, siendo testigo privilegiado de una nueva disputa entre Quinn y Santana. La cual no tenía fundamento alguno, en especial sabiendo que la latina había decidido irse hasta New Haven a buscar a Quinn luego de que esta rompiese con su novia. _

"_Mi primera novia, San!" gritó dramática. "Un año y medio de noviazgo y me dejá como si no le importase!" agregó y sentí como cada una de esas palabras se percibía como un cuchillo hurgando en mi estómago, imprimiendo un dolor difícil de soportar. _

_Era tragicómico, casi tanto como si yo fuese la chica de circo que ponen en la rueda, y del otro lado quien tira los cuchillos jamás lograse su cometido y en cada uno de sus disparos atravesase un nuevo sector en mi cuerpo._

"_Tu primera pelea, seguro en una semana vuelven" desestimó aburrida con el intercambio. "Quien lo hubiese dicho, Quinn Fabray enamorada" bromeó Santana, tras salir de su habitación brevemente antes de volver a ingresar a la misma._

_Y el constante recordatorio de que Quinn estaba enamorada de Dree, era un constante recordatorio de que Quinn no estaba enamorada de mí. De que Quinn no correspondía mis sentimientos por ella, los cuales había permanecían firmes bajo la superficie, presentando ardua batalla en cada oportunidad en que había deseado desterrarlos para siempre. _

_No me percaté de las lágrimas invadiendo mis ojos hasta que, sin éxito, intenté enfocarme en el perfil de Quinn. Y fue por eso que para evitar que ella las viese agaché mi cabeza, dejando que mi cabello me ofreciese protección. _

_Luego de su accidentada confesión, o mi fallida confesión (depende el punto de vista desde el cual se lo mirase), habíamos pasado cuatro meses sin mantener contacto, pero la necesidad de tenerla en mi vida me halló cediendo y comenzando a entablar tímidos mensajes que fueron creciendo en su regularidad por dos meses hasta que finalmente accedí a verla. Y si bien en un principio el encuentro había sido extraño, incómodo y doloroso, con el tiempo habíamos logrado encaminar nuestra amistad._

_Siempre a pasos cortos pero firmes, hasta que ahora, después de casi un año, ambas podíamos desenvolvernos con bastante soltura alrededor de la otra, en especial yo. O quizás la naturalidad rozaba con la provocación, y de eso eran prueba irrefutables gestos tales como pasearme en ropa interior frente de ella, llamarla en horas poco ortodoxas sólo porque quería escuchar su voz. O acurrucarme junto a su cuerpo cuando mirábamos películas. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles formando parte de un mi deseo de ponerla aprueba y ver si había alguna grieta en sus sentimientos que reflejase que podía conquistarla. _

_Pero cuando las palabras eran tan claras, las mismas quemaban en contacto con mis sentidos. Y todas mis resoluciones acerca de conquistarla, o de dejar todo en el pasado, colisionaban contra una pared de concreto que sólo dejaba como saldo un trágico escenario._

"_Perdon por eso" la oí murmurar, al mismo tiempo en que sentía el sofá a mi lado hundiéndose por el peso de un nuevo cuerpo._

_Y difícil sería puntualizar si lo que motivo mi impulso fue el aroma embriagante de su perfume, el rubor en sus mejillas, la afilada mandíbula que acaparaba mi atención en cada oportunidad en que osaba lanzar una disimulada mirada a su perfil. El alcohol que yo había consumido previamente, las frustraciones que tenía acumuladas dentro mío, o llegar al límite de auto control cuando se trataba de tenerla al lado mío y mantener el equilibrio para no caer sobre sus labios._

_Pero lo cierto es que sucedió, y a la velocidad del sonido me vi murmurando "Perdón por esto," previo a posar mis manos a ambos lados de su cuello mientras mis labios se tropezaban contra los suyos en un beso que había estado deseando desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. _

_Supe que estaba mal lo que hacía incluso desde antes de hacerlo, pero la certeza llegó cuando Quinn correspondió el beso, dejándome a mi ser quien comande el encuentro, pero siendo lo suficientemente gentil como para hacerme saber que no estaba sola en ese estado de febril demencia._

"_Rach," suspiró contra mis labios. Separándome con tal delicadeza que incluso tenía dudas acerca de si todo lo que quería no era simplemente ponerme a prueba, y desafiarme a capturar sus labios por segunda vez._

"_Perdón, pero era más fuerte que yo" confesé utilizando sus ojos como una pista de aterrizaje para los míos, abriéndome ante ella sin decir absolutamente nada. _

"_Rachel, perdón pero... pero estoy con Dree a pesar de esta pelea. Y estoy enamorada de ella, vos lo sabés..." habló con gentil dulzura. Tanta que se sentía como si se tomase su tiempo para, con la filosa punta de un costoso diamante, comenzar a disecar mi corazón. _

_Y las lágrimas nuevamente haciéndose presentes sin mi permiso._

_Sin decir nada me puse de pie y tome mis zapatos para dirigirme a mi habitación, en donde una almohada con viejas lágrimas, ya secas, recibía ahora un segundo tsunami que me juré sería el último._

_Ese era el fin. Desde ese momento ni yo ni mi inconsciente íbamos a invertir, o más bien derrochar, energía alguna en conquistar a Quinn Fabray._

**[o][O][o]**

El regreso de Santana y Brittany trajo aparejado un nuevo sacudón en el ánimo colectivo. Y pese a que la cantidad de personas había decrecido, el nivel de alcohol se había incrementado logrando que todos saltasen extasiados, envueltos en la marea de sonidos que representaba Arcade Fire.

Odiaba adorar tanto Reflektor, en especial porque era la clase de canción que usualmente no escuchaba, y que Quinn si lo hacía. Mi paranoia, injustificada, impidiéndome demostrar en ese momento cuantas ganas de tenia de unirme a Santana en el centro del loft para bailar dejándome ser. Mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Pero como si mi estado mental no fuese un desafío permanente a los parámetros que la palabra caótico podía representar, en ese momento sentí como el extraño roncando a mi lado se giraba acurrucándose junto a mí y derramando gran parte del tequila sobre mis pies.

Mis ojos rodaron, y mi exasperación estaba en su punto máximo de ebullición. Pero tan pronto me puse de pie, divisé a Quinn caminando junto a Stacy hacia el baño, y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Reprimiendo las ganas de agradecerle al ebrio por su accidental ayuda, me apresuré a seguir su pasos, y cuando Quinn ingresó al baño supe que era _ahora o nunca_.

Con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa tome de la muñeca a Stacy y, tras recibir un divertido ruedo de ojos de su parte previo a darse vuelta y caminar en misma dirección en la cual había llegado, respiré aliviada. Acto seguido tomé una bocanada de aire que nada de alivio traía, pero que sentaba precedente y que servía de trampolín simbólico para abrir la puerta e introducirme dentro del baño.

Mis manos quedaron atrapadas entre mi espalda y la puerta, al tiempo que mi mirada aterrizó sobre Quinn, quien se encontraba con sus manos aferradas al lavabo y su mirada inspeccionando su reflejo en el espejo.

"We Sink... Rachel ama esta canción" suspiró perdiéndose en la melodía, y me fue imposible evitar el surco abriéndose paso en mi frente, o la sutil curvatura de mis labios formando una sonrisa tentativa.

"Así es, amo esta canción," asentí con una suavidad que contrastaba con la terrorífica reacción que desperté en ella.

"Mierda, Rachel!" exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho. "Pensé que eras Stacy," agregó bordeando con soltura lo que acababa de decir.

Como si no importase el hecho de que acababa de hacer un comentario aleatorio acerca de mi persona, tan solo por escuchar una canción que sabía que me gustaba, y que de hecho ella misma había seleccionado previamente.

Como si no importase el tono afectuoso con el cual profirió mi nombre.

Como si no importase que supiese cuándo adoraba esa canción aun cuando yo nunca se lo había dicho, y era evidente que sólo podía sacar esa conclusión habiendo visto la publicación que yo misma había efectuado en el muro de mi Facebook.

"De verdad, Quinn? Realmente vamos a pretender como que no pasa nada?"

"No, es imposible pretender que no estas violando mi privacidad desde el momento en que decidiste ingresar al baño así como si nada," concedió con dureza. "Donde carajo esta Stacy?"

"Sos..." resoplé furiosa. Agitando mi cabeza, mientras intentaba filtrar todas las groserías que la plagaban para así poder encontrar una palabra que representase mis sentimientos sin recurrir a la vulgaridad. "Frustrante... la persona más frustrante y egoísta que conozco".

"Te voy a presentar a alguien que me excede en ambos conceptos," sonrió tomándome del brazo y posicionándome frente al espejo. "Rachel Berry," asintió con soberbia, señalando mi reflejo.

Mi desconcierto ante lo que intentaba decirme ralentizó mis reflejos, pero no tanto como para ser incapaz de tomarla del brazo, e impedirle salir del baño cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del mismo. "No," manifesté con tanta dureza que incluso yo me vi sorprendida. "No tenés derecho a tratarme como lo estás haciendo."

"Y vos si tenés derecho a tratarme como lo estás haciendo?" replicó envuelta en una risa absurda.

"Disculpa mi ignorancia, Quinn. Pero sinceramente no tengo la más remota idea acerca de lo que estas insinuando, yo no t-"

"Ahorrate el discurso, Rach" rió exasperada, dando un paso hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos. "Si querés que hablemos, no sólo exijas sinceridad de mi parte" exhaló mostrando fisuras en su frialdad.

"Si querés que hablemos de sinceridad me gustaría que empieces por algo simple... como, no sé... Por qué carajo me llamas y me buscas sólo cuando estas bajo los efectos de la marihuana?"

Rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza, como incrédula de mi pregunta. Desestabilizándome.

"Estoy... no sé a qué jugas, no sé qué buscas, pero me estas volviendo loca y no puedo seguir así"

La tensión en mis facciones y la rigidez de mi mandíbula se esfumó al escuchar su confesión y observar la caída en su tono de voz y la escasez de distancia en su actitud. "No... no sé qué estuve haciendo pero no fue mi intensión provoca-"

"Oh por dios! No seas hipócrita!" exclamó arrojando los brazos al aire. "Te pasaste meses, _años, _buscándome. Y cuando por fin lo conseguís me ignoras por completo?"

"De que hablás?"

"De vos invirtiendo todas tus energías en poner mi mundo patas para arriba, de vos empeñando cada segundo de nuestras interacciones en seducirme para... para qué? Esa es la pregunta... Para que lo hiciste?"

Mi paso hacia atrás fue impulsivo, y el atascamiento de mi respiración en mi garganta también. No era necesario pensar demasiado acerca de lo que estaba insinuando, lo sabía. Pero estaba lejos de admitírselo, más aún en el medio de una discusión de tan alta tensión como la que estábamos protagonizando.

"Lo único que sé, es lo mismo que vos sabés... Lo que te confesé en este mismo baño hace dos años," temblé ante el mero recuerdo. "En ese preciso momento en que destrozaste mi corazón"

"Y por eso vos tenés que hacer lo mismo conmigo? Todo lo que paso entre nosotras en el último tiempo fue vos buscando venganza por eso?," indagó perdiendo el control. " Por dios, Rachel!"

"Venganza?," repetí a la defensiva. "Todo sería más fácil si pudiésemos hablar en un momento en el cual estés relajada y tenga sentido lo que decis"

"No tiene sentido decir que te propusiste conseguir que me enamorase de vos?." Agitó su cabeza perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. "Es mi imaginación verte paseándote en ropa interior frente a mí?. Invadiendo cualquier espacio personal y acurrucándote contra mi cuerpo cada vez que miramos una película? Es todo mi imaginación, Rachel?" inquiría con vehemencia, cada vez acercándose más a donde yo estaba. "Vos jugando con mi pelo, vos mandándome mensajes y llamándome simplemente porque querías escuchar mi voz después de un mal día?. Vos besándome aun sabiendo que tenía novia?"

"Perdon si mi comportamiento te incomodó, pero te aseguro que nada de eso fue realizado con la intención de-"

"No, ni se te ocurra" puntualizó, con un solo pasó posicionándose ante mí, y por ende haciéndome retroceder hasta quedar nuevamente con mi espalda contra la puerta. "Mi último regalo de cumpleaños fue una canción! Me compusiste una canción de amor y me decis que no intentabas nada?"

"No creo que sea lo mejor seguir hablando cuando estás tan alterada"

"No, vos querías hablar? Bueno hablemos..."

"Ya no quiero hablar."

"No, por supuesto que no. Ya conseguiste lo que querías..."

"Que se supone que es lo que quería?."

"Que me enamorase de vos, y una vez que..." se pauso, como tragándose las palabras que yo en el fondo quería escuchar. "Y después ya te aburriste y decidiste ignorarme y esperar a que me humille para captar tu atención," acusó nerviosa, deslizando su temblorosa mano por su pelo, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas apostándose en ellos.

"Eso quiere decir que antes yo me humillé para captar la tuya?."

"No intentes torcer el curso con un juego de palabras. Las dos sabemos de lo que estamos hablando."

"Todo esto es tu forma de decir que tenés sentimientos por mí?"

"Todo esto es mi forma de decir... Por favor deja de desquiciarme, salí de mi cabeza y de mi corazón si no es así donde querés estar" imploró vulnerable, las lágrimas ya eludiendo su intento por contenerlas.

"Dos años tarde, Quinn. Dos putos años tarde."

"Por qué? Por qué estas enamorada de Elijah?" increpó acortando la distancia, esta vez acorralándome contra la puerta.

"No lo metas en esto," hablé girando mi rostro para no mirarla a los ojos.

"Estas con él?"

"Si estoy o no con alguien, no es asunto tuyo. Pero sólo para responder a tu pregunta... nos estamos conociendo, me invito a salir y acepte."

"Sos un chiste," lanzó con risa absurda.

"Y que querías? Que me quedase dos años esperándote?!" respondí colérica. "Me cansé de esperar mi final feliz... Vos misma lo dijiste, si me dedico a esperar mi final feliz nunca voy a poder tener nada"

"Ahora usas mis propias palabras en mi contra? Sabés que cuando dije eso era en referencia a otra situación, otro contexto. Claramente hablaba de Finn y tu futuro"

"Da igual..."

"No, no da igual." Negó furiosa. "De verdad me vas a decir que Finn y yo somos lo mismo?"

"Si, al fin y al cabo los dos me rechazaron así que no son tan diferentes como crees," dije encogiéndome de hombros, pero arrepintiéndome tan pronto vi el dolor que esa respuesta le infligía.

"No te creo," señaló aunque podía ver las grietas en su convencimiento. "Mirame a los ojos y decime que no te sentís nada por mi"

Y la miré a los ojos tal cual me lo pidió, pero me fue imposible mentirle.

Finalmente concluí en rodar los ojos comenzando a notar como la quietud se escurría ante mí. Sin duda sabia como tocar todos y cada uno de mis nervios y lo estaba usando en mi contra. "Quiero... quiero permitirme conocer a alguien que está interesado en mí. Quiero sentirme deseada y creo que con Elijah puedo lograrlo."

"Wow, te escuchas hablar a vos misma?... Nunca te escuché decir nada más cobarde que eso. Suena horriblemente a conformismo. A renunciar a lo que querés por algo que se presenta fácil... pero principalmente suena horriblemente diferente a la Rachel Berry que yo conozco, la Rachel Berry de la cual estoy enamorada" confesó con un cambio drástico en su tono y su actitud.

Ocho palabras fueron las que percibí y las que hicieron que mi respiración quedase atorada en mi garganta.

"No puedo creer que me hagas esto" exhalé temblorosa, dejando que las primeras lagrimas se exteriorizaran porque no había otra forma de expresar lo que me producía escuchar por primera vez que estaba enamorada de mí. "No podemos seguir así, no es justo para ninguna de las dos." mascullé perdiendo el control por su atrevimiento. Presenciando como sin remordimientos dejaba que sus palabras hurgasen esa vieja herida que nunca había logrado cicatrizar del todo.

Mi mirada encontró la suya, y no estuve segura de sí el pánico que se veía reflejado en sus ojos era el suyo propio o una proyección del mío. Pero el efecto magnético delos mismos me fue absorbiendo, y lo único que mi cabeza reproducía era la vieja escena que había tenido lugar en ese mismo lugar dos años antes.

"_Okay, necesito contarte algo y si sigo esperando al momento indicado creo que nunca va a llegar," suspiró sentándose sobre la bañera, observándome sentada en el piso, mi espalda contra la puerta, mientras el sonido proveniente del living retumbaba en el pequeño cuarto._

"_Tiene que ser importante si estas así de nerviosa y me encerrás en un baño para hacerlo" reí divertida, y la observé moviéndose vacilante, atrapando el labio inferior entre sus dientes en un gesto simple pero que me propinaba una inyección de adrenalina que vertiginosamente comenzaba a esparcirse a través de mi torrente sanguíneo._

"_Rach, yo... yo quiero, necesito, ser totalmente honesta con vos. Pero para eso, primero necesito escucharte prometer que después de que hable nada va a cambiar entre nosotras," señaló enredándose en sus propias palabras, al tiempo que un breve rubor trepaba por sus mejillas._

_Mi pulso se aceleró voraz, mismo que la histérica ansiedad que me invadía por lo que estaba por acontecer. Algo que había venido deseando por varios meses. Años._

_En ese momento, al ver su vacilación y timidez, sabía que había hecho bien en esperar a que sea ella la encargada de dar el primer paso, no importaba la espera porque la recompensa a mi paciencia se presentaba delante de mí. _

"_Por supuesto que no va a cambiar nada, Quinn." O bueno, si va a cambiar, porqué dudo que 'mejor amiga' sea el rotulo que querés poner a la persona que amas._

"_Okay," tembló mirándome a los ojos y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. "Lo que quiero decirte es que... es que soy gay."_

_Y la sonrisa que se abrió paso en mi rostro fue tan extensa, que el dolor que causaba en mis músculos sólo lograba ser paleado por la satisfacción del cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en mi estómago y que exteriorizo en un "Te amo," acompañado de un "quiero decir, también soy gay, y estoy... tan enamorada de vos, Quinn Fabray" _

_Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto su ceño se frunció, y para cuando su boca se abrió enormemente expresando su sorpresa, y su piel palideció ante la inesperada confesión, mi pecho se sentía congelado por una potente sensación de desazón. _

"_Soy gay y quiero que conozcas a mi novia, Dree, cuanto antes," completó mirándome a los ojos perpleja, sin expresión alguna. Las palabras cayendo, accidentalmente, como peso muerto fuera de su boca._

_Por un instante ambas nos miramos a los ojos, y la estupefacción que sentimos era tan idéntica que si de un diva off se tratase, el resultado hubiese sido un atípico empate técnico._

_La salida fácil hubiese sido escudarme en mis habilidades actorales para camuflar mi confesión en una broma, y salir airosa de la situación en la que me veía envuelta._

_Pero Rachel Berry nunca se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos, y fue por eso que en el mismo momento en que ella pronuncio un agónico "Rachel", y yo un tembloroso "Me alegró por vos, Quinn" mi llanto se precipito ante mí sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Aturdida, tan sólo atiné a salir del baño y caminar hacia mi habitación, en donde la única compañía que permití por las siguientes veinticuatro horas fue la de mi almohada, la cual nunca antes había acumulado tantas lágrimas como lo hizo en ese lapso de tiempo._

"Por qué tenés que ser tan frustrante?" soltó molesta, pero sin dirigir ninguna agresión hacia mí. "No te das cuenta de que todo puede ser mucho más simple si así lo queremos?"

"No sé qué querés que te diga" musité con la mirada perdida, incrédula de lo que pasaba. "Pasaron dos años, Quinn... Y ahora de la nada venís con todo esto?... Que se supone querés de mí?," pregunté arrastrando mi mirada hacia ella, mostrándome completamente vulnerable, evidenciando la disyuntiva a la que me enfrentaba.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un largo instante, con una intensidad que me aterraba porque sabía que estaba caminando en la cornisa y me hallaba a un paso de caer. Finalmente fui la primera en cortar el contacto, volteando mi rostro hacia uno de los costados para esquivar su escrutinio, en un intento desesperado por recobrar la calma emocional.

Mi corazón latía desaforado, y mi respiración se hallaba momentáneamente interrumpida, y fue la suma de factores lo que paralizó todos mis sentidos hasta que escuché la puerta cerrándose y me gire para encontrarme completamente sola.

La situación de puna fue inmediata, pero no hubo tiempo para reprocharme el haber dejado escapar la oportunidad que había esperado tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera lo hubo para derramar ninguna lágrima, porque ni bien mi cabeza comenzaba a descender, en un claro gesto de derrota emocional, sentí un rápido movimiento a mi lado, y dos manos sujetándome el rostro al mismo tiempo en que húmedos labios colisionaban, erráticos, contra los míos.

El tiempo aparentaba escasear, y nuestros labios y manos parecían haberse propuesto vencer todos los límites temporarios a los cuales pudiéramos enfrentarnos. Explorando exhaustivamente cada mínimo resquicio de piel que se hallase expuesta, entregadas por completo a un impulso primitivo.

No me preocupé por el momento en que mi blazer cayó al suelo, mismo que mi remera, sencillamente porque no fui consciente de nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Mi espalda primero, y luego mi cabeza, chocaron contra la puerta. Pero no hubo dolor alguno, ya que los labios de Quinn capturando uno de mis pezones erradicaron cualquier otra sensación que mi cuerpo pudiese experimentar en ese instante.

En un rápido movimiento uno de sus muslos acabó entre mis piernas.

El movimiento de mi pelvis contra la suya, el de una de mis manos deslizándose bajo su vestido para acabar apretando su trasero con el fin de traerla más cerca mío. Mi otra mano aferrándose impulsivamente a su cabellera. Su lengua, su nariz, sus dientes, trazando su ascenso a través de mi garganta. Todas esas eran tan solo algunas de las sensaciones a los cuales nos estábamos aferrando para seguir trepando en una cumbre de placer de la cual ya podía vislumbrar la cima.

Las palabras no eran necesarias cuando todo lo que éramos capaces de expresar, lo podíamos comunicar a través de nuestra piel.

Mi pelvis se movía al unísono con Quinn y las sensaciones se magnificaban cada vez más. Mis uñas se hundieron en su espalda, y un suave pero significativo gemido escapo fuera de mi boca, poniéndonos a las dos de cara a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ni bien Quinn se detuvo la busque con mi mirada, y me fue fácil reconocer el terror en ésta. No obstante, antes de que siquiera intentase separarse de mí, la tome del cuello y la atraje hacia mis labios.

Mi aprobación fue todo lo que necesito para dejar atrás las dubitaciones y arremeter contra mí nuevamente. Podía sentir su cuerpo en roce directo con casi todo el mío, pero aun así no era suficiente para saciar mi sed.

Su vestido comenzaba a impacientarme, pero cuando intente quitarlo fuera de mi camino, ella interceptó mis manos y las capturó con la suya, sujetándolas por encima de mi cabeza contra la pared. Al tiempo que su mano libre desabrochaba ágilmente mi short y se filtraba dentro del mismo para rozar con sus dedos mi zona más sensitiva.

Mi respiración era cada vez más intensa, más entrecortada, y eso parecía avivar su deseo. Sin ceder espacio entre ambas, me despojó de mis shorts y ropa interior. Ambas prendas cayeron lánguidas al suelo, y luego con su pierna abrió las mías para generar el espacio que deseaba.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos en el mismo momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi entrepierna. Mis ojos rodaron impulsivamente, mi aferre en ella se afianzó, y en un acto reflejo tire mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios no perdieron tiempo en comenzar a besar, lamer y morder mi cuello, completamente expuesto, y los movimientos concordaban con los de su mano.

Atrás había quedado el frenesí primitivo que nos había depositado en esa situación, sus embestidas, si bien no perdieron fuerza, se volvieron delicadas.

Intuitivamente eleve una de mis piernas, atrapando su cintura con ésta, en un intento despertado por traerla más cerca. Pude sentir su respiración agitada golpeando contra mi piel, luego sus dientes rozando de un modo desquiciante mi mandíbula, antes de llegar a mi boca y capturar mi labio inferior de modo dominante pero delicado.

Su nombre comenzaba a caer de mis labios, mi pierna hizo fuerza para traerla más contra mí y ese fue el principio del fin.

Podía sentirla dentro de mí. Podía sentirla estimulando esa zona que se encargaba de detonar mi cuerpo en mil pedazos. Podía percibir el roce de sus erectos pezones contra los míos, sus labios contra los míos, su lengua contra la mía. Sus flojos gemidos enredándose con los míos. Su mano libre aferrándose a mi muslo... todo su cuerpo arremetiendo contra el mío.

En pocas palabras, podía sentir a Quinn con todos mis sentidos, en todo mi cuerpo. Motivo por el cual, quizás, fue que por primera vez en mi vida el orgasmo me tomo tan desprevenida. No lo vi aparecer gradualmente, sólo sé que de un momento a otro su nombre caía agónicamente de mis labios, y mi cuerpo temblaba violento contra el suyo. Su brazo rodeándome para no dejar que la única pierna que me mantenía parada cediese y ambas terminásemos en el piso.

Lentamente los movimientos de sus dedos comenzaron a apaciguarse, hasta terminar en una suave caricia. Y luego me hallé despegando del suelo, ambas piernas rodeándola por la cintura mientras sus brazos me mantenían segura entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Mientras yo luchaba por estabilizar mis latidos y mi respiración, Quinn escondió su rostro en mi cuello, dejando que sus labios descansen contra mi piel.

Mi cabeza giraba vertiginosamente, las olas de placer aun me recorrían de pies a cabeza. La realidad volvía a apostarse sobre nosotras pero lo que más urgente me parecía no era mantener una conversación, sino terminar de quitarle el vestido (que finalmente había acabado enrollado en su cintura), y encargarme de hacerla sentir lo mismo que ella me había hecho sentir segundos antes.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse lánguidos, depositando suaves besos hasta llegar a mi nariz. Una sonrisa tímida se abrió paso en su rostro, y un brillo infinito era irradiado por sus ojos.

El pasado se esfumo con el primer beso, un beso demandante y a la vez cargado de promesa. Y el futuro se apostó en el segundo, esta vez divertido y cargado de sensualidad.

Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, sonrió radiante, y yo lo hice con ella.

"_Todo_, Rachel Berry. Lo quiero _todo_ de vos," habló con voz ronca, sellando con palabras lo que nuestra piel acababa de escribir.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia. Este es el final, espero que sea lo que esperaban. Sea como sea, háganme saber que les pareció. Saludos, y gracias otra vez! X


End file.
